The Engagement
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: S5 Spoilers. Formerly called "Carson VS Tufton". Covering the engagement of Carson & Mrs. Hughes from Christmas morning 1924 until their wedding in spring 1925. Also features Isobel/ Clarkson and their romance, as well Becky, Mrs. Patmore, Edith. My first Downton Fic. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters (I wish!) and make no profit from this Fic of course.
1. Chapter 1

**S5 SPOILERS! This is my first Downton Fic. Not sure how good it is, but I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think in reviews. Thank you, thank you!**

Carson VS Tufton

Elsie Hughes walked happily down the hall that lead to the kitchen. She was hoping to find Mrs. Patmore there. It was early. Very early, on Christmas morning. She expected this would be the happiest Christmas of her life. Last night Charles had finally, FINALLY asked her to marry him. No he hadn't gotten down on one knee, or presented a ring, but none of that mattered. He had asked her to be his wife, something that had not been easy for him no matter how much he wanted it. The tears in his eyes after she accepted combined with his declaration that he would have no other if she were to turn him down, made it quite clear that he loved her. This would not be a marriage of convenience, that much was clear. They couldn't be married right away, their posts wouldn't allowed that. They weren't quite ready for retirement and even if they were, replacements would take time to train. They hadn't much time to talk after the Christmas Eve festivities, she knew they would have more time this evening, but Charles had made it clear the night before that they shouldn't wait too long.

"We are, I'm afraid. Not getting any younger. And it is my desire that we... wed, while we still have a bit of life in us", he had said to her in her sitting room the previous evening before they both went up to their separate bedrooms in separate halls. She had agreed, and though they were far from setting a wedding date, it was clear to them both that they must be married within the year. 1925. They year she would become Mrs. Carson. It set a flutter in her heart just thinking of it. Charles had suggested he have a word with his Lordship in the New Year. Perhaps his Lordship would have a creative idea to keep them on as a married couple, though they both knew it was almost unheard of for a housekeeper and butler to be married. If such an arrangement could not be met they would plan their retirement with the family. Charles suggested that the staff shouldn't be told until the family knew. She agreed more or less. Seeing that she was resistant a bit, he gave her a small knowing smile, and clearing his deep voice he suggested she tell Mrs. Patmore now, but ONLY if she promised to keep it under her hat. Elsie was thrilled to have the opportunity to fill her friend in on her big news. She had hardly slept the night before, and she knew she just had to tell someone.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she found her friend laying out her receipts for the days Christmas meals. It was closer to the middle of the night then early morning, but Mrs. Patmore would need the extra time for the feast she was planning.

"Good morning", Elsie said as she entered the kitchen.

"My God! Don't scare a lady like that!", Beryl said with a huff, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I have something to talk to you about", Elsie said with a small smile.

"I see. Well, the kettles on. Why don't you pour us some tea while I finish arranging the days meals here"

Elsie made the tea, feeling a little bit of nervous excitement swell in her. What would her friend say? She knew that Mrs. Patmore had a feeling that Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson had deep feelings for one another. She had hinted so on their trip to the beach the previous year, but to actually wed was something else entirely. Would Elsie admit to Beryl that she loved him? No, of course she shouldn't. She hadn't even told HIM yet! Keep calm Elsie, Beryl had become a dear friend over the years and all would be well.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes", Beryl said as she placed a cup down in front of her. Elsie took a seat beside her, "I would normally had poured, but I have so much on here..."

"It's a bad time", Elsie reflected, "Perhaps... my news should wait"

"Not on your life!", Beryl said as she pushed all thoughts of the Christmas feast out of her head and looked her friend over, "I haven't seen you smile like you did when you walked in here since... well, never actually. You must tell me"

Elsie let another smile and blush escape.

"Ah, there it is again!", Mrs. Patmore said with a snort.

"Before I began, where is Daisy? I am quite fond of the girl, but this news is something I can only tell you"

"Oh she's out at the larder. Won't be back in for at least ten minutes"

"And the other kitchen maids?"

"Those lazy girls?! Wouldn't find them up at this hour if their lives depended on it! They'll be down in an hour or so, once I've got everything going"

"Alright then. What I'm about to tell you..."

"IF you ever spit it out..."

"I'm serious Mrs. Patmore. I would like very much to confide in you, but you most promise to keep it under your hat"

"Oh course I will! Now you know you can trust me"

"I do. It's true. Very well... Last night", Elsie could barely go on, the smile on her face becoming so wide.

"Yes... ?", Beryl encouraged.

"Well, last night Mr. Carson took me aside at the Christmas party"

"Did he now?!", Beryl said with a grin.

"He did, yes", Elsie said with a flush to her cheeks, "He took me into his pantry. Everyone else was upstairs, which is a very good thing, as we really needed the privacy"

"Ah, and...", Beryl encouraged. Her mind was racing. They didn't! They couldn't have! In his pantry? Mr. Carson?! Oh sure she knew the old fool was in love with Elsie, but to give in to passion seemed so unlike both of them. Still, Beryl hoped it was true.

"And... we had a little chat"

"Is that all?", Beryl asked, disappointed.

"No. It's certainly not!", Elsie said with a wide grin.

"I knew it!", Beryl said slapping the table, "Well, I must admit this is rather shocking... but wonderfully so! Good for you!"

"Well, I haven't TOLD you yet"

"But I can guess", Beryl said sipping her tea, "So... how much about it are you going to tell me?"

"Well, if you would LISTEN..."

"I am sorry. Go on..."

"As I was saying we were having a chat in his pantry, and it all started out quite typical... But, well... I'm not sure how to say this"

"I bet!"

"By the end of it... We had. Well, We..."

"Oh my, oh my! You must tell me everything!", Mrs. Patmore exclaimed. This was more excitement then she was used to.

"Let me say it. Please Mrs. Patmore!"

"Of course", Mrs. Patmore said, on the edge of her seat.

Elsie took a deep breath, gave her friend a little smile and said evenly, "Last night. Mr. Carson and I... became engaged to be married"

"Married!", Mrs. Patmore exclaimed.

"Shhhh! You'll wake the whole house!"

"Pardon me", Beryl said quieter.

"Are you shocked?", Elsie asked with a blush.

"No, no of course not! Oh that's wonderful news! And if you knew what I had been thinking you wouldn't ask if I were shocked.."

"I'm sorry?", Elsie asked, confused.

"Alone in Mr. Carson's pantry... Knowing how head over heels you two are for one another... well anything could have happened couldn't it?"

"Mrs. Patmore!"

"I know, I know. I went a bit mad with my imagination didn't I?"

"You certainly did! Mr. Carson would never! He is a honorable man! He would never have... I mean not without our being married... and in the pantry of all places!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frazzle you"

"Oh! It's fine", she told her friend with a smile, "I'm so happy I doubt much could upset me today"

"All the same. I do hope you will refrain from ever telling Mr. Carson what I had... imagined"

"I think that would be best!", Elsie said with a little laugh.

"Oh!", Mrs. Patmore said, Elsie's news sinking in, "Married! This is just lovely. I'm very happy for you Mrs. Hughes... or should I say Mrs. Carson"

Elsie blushed in reply, "I have you word that this is just between us. The family doesn't know yet. We've told no one else"

"Of course, of course. When? Will it be soon? Where will you live? Are you going to retire? Oh, i'll miss you! Will it be a small affair or big? Or were you thinking the register's office?"

"My Lord, I don't know any of that yet! It's just happened"

"Of course"

"This year though. We decided that much last night"

"Oh my, well I am ever so happy for you"

"Thank you", Mrs. Hughes said with a smile as her friend moved in for a small hug. The doorbell to the back door rung then.

"Who on earth...", Mrs. Hughes wondered aloud.

"That'll be Mr. Tufton"

"Mr. Tufton!", Mrs. Hughes said in reply. Thinking of the silly old shoppe owner who had pursued Mrs. Patmore a few years before.

"I know... He's a pain, but I needed things for the Christmas feast and he is a decent supplier"

"But, so early..."

"He's got many stops today... I'll just go and let him in shall I"

The door opened then and in came Daisy, along with Mr. Tufton.

"Hello there ladies! And Happy Christmas to you! I LOVE Christmas I do"

"Mr. Tufton", Mrs. Patmore said, barely looking at him. True, she hadn't been too upset when she realized what kind of man Mr. Tufton was. He had probably just wanted to marry her and chain her to a stove, still it had been wrong of him to try and use her as he had. She had no use for a lady's man like himself.

"We better get to it if we are to get the sauces started Mrs. Patmore", Daisy said, as Mr. Tufton eyed her.

"You start the sauces Daisy. I just have to look over this order"

"Don't trust me there? And here I thought I was your dear old chum Tufton", Mr. Tufton said with a slap on the table.

Mrs. Patmore ignored him, as Elsie looked over the Christmas receipts.

"All looks fine. Happy Christmas", Mrs. Patmore said.

"If you're done with that, I need you out at the larder Mrs. Patmore. I wasn't sure about the duck", Daisy interjected.

"Very well", Mrs. Patmore said, following Daisy out the door. Leaving Mr. Tufton alone with Mrs. Hughes.

"May I say... Mrs. Hughes. You have a lovely figure"

Mrs. Hughes looked up from the receipts, "I'd prefer you didn't", she said before clearing her and Mrs. Patmore's cups.

"Such a lovely waist. Tell me Mrs. Hughes was there ever a Mr. Hughes?"

"Housekeepers and Cooks are always Misses", she said as she rinsed the cups, not wanting to look at him.

"I'll take that as a no. That's a shame. Never been asked? Hard to believe"

"I never said that"

"Yes", Mr. Tufton said with a laugh, "But if you had then you likely wouldn't be here as a spinster now would you?"

Mrs. Hughes looked up sharply.

"Oh, not that you are not lovely! Quite the opposite, which is why I say it's a pity"

"I was asked as a lass", Elsie said, though she wasn't sure why. She didn't need to explain herself to this man. She almost added that she had also be asked recently, but no. That was none of his business.

"Didn't take him up on it though. Didn't want to settle? Well, If I'd have married you Mrs. Hughes I can assure you that you would have traveled and lived. Really lived! We would have had the finest of everything"

"I've been happy with my life. Thank you", she said turning around.

Mr. Carson had had a hard time sleeping himself. She had said yes! He had been terrified to ask, so very scared that she would turn him down or think he was only asking her as a way of helping her out of her financial situation. That had been the farthest thing from the truth, which she must have known or knowing her as he did, he knew she never would have said yes. He wasn't sure exactly when he had began loving her. He suspected it been about fifteen years or so. The last few years had been intense however. After her cancer scare he realized just what she meant to him. Still, he hadn't made a move. Not until now. Buying the house had been a way to start things out. Unite them in a business venture so there was no doubt that they would be involved in each others lives, even if she suddenly decided to retire. However, since she told him she did not plan to retire, could not, he realized he could no longer pussyfoot around his wanting to spend his life with her.

He got up and dressed quickly. Taking a second glance in the looking glass. He admitted to himself with a chuckle that he wanted to look good for her. He headed down to his pantry, expecting to hear Mrs. Patmore in the kitchen, but no one else. He was surprised to hear Elsie's voice drift out of the kitchen.

"Still", came an unfamiliar voice as Charles stood just outside the door, "As a red blooded male I can tell you that a woman that looks as good as you should not be kept on the shelf, so to speak"

Charles was outraged. What was this man implying? He knew he should go in and rescue Elsie, but he couldn't help but want to hear her reply. He knew it would be sharp tongued and witty, as she put the man in his place.

"I assure you Mr. Tufton, I am not kept on a shelf"

"Well, no of course not... I just meant. Being a lady I am sure you don't get out and... experience life, as a woman of the world might"

"I've seen plenty of life", Elsie said as she dried the dishes, her patience growing thin.

"I had meant... in a romantic sense", Mr. Tufton said, raising his eyebrows.

Charles stiffened from his place in the hall. Surely this man couldn't be implying...

"If you ever want a lesson on life, you just stop by my shoppe Mrs. Hughes", Mr. Tufton said with a wink.

Charles mouth fell open. How dare you speak to her in that manner! Then it hit him. She was his fiance! He must stop this this instant! It was his duty as well as his desire to protect her. Before he could make his move however, he heard her reply.

"Fumbling around with a strange man in the back of a shop or theater is hardly my definition of happiness Mr. Tufton. Now, if there is nothing else. I would like it if you kindly left. You'll find the ladies in this house have no use for your... offers"

Carson smiled, before stepping in to the kitchen, "Good morning. Happy Christmas", he said to no one in particular.

He scanned Mr. Tufton, vaguely remembering the chubby red faced man. His eyes then fell on Elsie, who was as lovely as ever standing before the kitchen sink. Her black pin striped skirt clinging tight to her waist, flowing perfectly at her ankles. Her fitted bodice ran over her corset. He wouldn't think any more on that. He, unlike Mr. Tufton, was a gentleman... or at he tried to be. He felt his face redden as he suddenly recalled a rather ungentlemanly dream that had occurred last night, which involved them both sharing a bed on their wedding night. She smiled at him and he melted.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Carson", she said, placing a hand on the sink to steady her a bit.

"Happy Christmas", he replied a bit more breathless then usual.

They had both forgotten for a moment that Mr. Tufton was there, until he opened his mouth.

"Just telling Mrs. Hughes here that it was a shame she had never wed. Lovely woman like her. Course I could do with a wife, but I'm starting to think she doesn't fancy me"

"I dear say", Carson said, giving the man a disapproving look, "Mister..."

"Tufton. Mr. Tufton"

"And what is your business here?"

"Just bringing Mrs. Patmore a delivery of my finest goods"

"And you are finished now?"

"Just having a chat with Mrs. Hughes here, and then I'll be off"

"You'll be off now!", Mrs. Hughes interjected.

"Oh now don't be like that Mrs. Hughes. Is it a crime for a red blooded male to see if he has a chance with such an enchanting creature"

Carson's eyes grew wide, Elsie bit her lip, almost replying herself but seeing that Mr. Carson was going to take care of it.

"Mr. Tufton, do you feel you honestly have the right to address this lady in this manner?"

"Well, I didn't think I was too..."

"Perhaps not for you, but Mrs. Hughes is a lady. With class and standards and integrity. I will not have you speak to her in this manner"

Mr. Tufton raised his eyebrows, "Looks like I'm not the only one interested in you Mrs. Hughes"

Mr. Tufton laughed as Mr. Carson's face grew bright red.

"I'll be off then", Mr. Tufton said, seeing Mr. Carson change colors. He hurried to the door.

"Just a moment Mr. Tufton", Mr. Carson said, following him, "I'll have you know that... That... I AM interested in this fine woman. Many would be, but I have been able to work beside her on a daily basis for decades without uttering such disrespectful nonsense that you seem to have had no trouble doing within a five minute time frame. Now, if your services are needed by the house then you may return, but don't you dare speak to a lady of this house in that manner again"

"Very well", Mr. Tufton said, thinking it would be wise to say nothing and go since Charles Carson was now turning purple.

"Happy Christmas Mrs. Hughes", he said over Charles shoulder, to where Mrs. Hughes stood several feet away.

"It'll be Mrs. Carson by next Christmas", she replied... she wasn't sure why. Inwardly she scolded herself. They hadn't even told the family!However, seeing the smile form on Mr. Carson's face as he watched Mr. Tufton take in this news, she knew he wouldn't be too cross with her.

Mr. Tufton tipped his hat and set off. Charles closed the door and turned to her.

"I didn't intend to..."

"Tosh. Well done!", he said beaming at her. She returned the smile. Mr. Carson felt a flash of boldness at the thought of another man wanting his betrothed, not that it surprised him. She was rather wonderful. His Elsie.

"You do know...", he started, knowing they were alone, "He was... in a certain, although very lewd way, right"

Elsie raised her eyebrows, and replied in her brogue, "Mr. Carson?"

"Well". He said as he cleared his throat and looking to make sure they were alone, "You are a very fine woman"

Elsie smiled, feeling his awkwardness and finding it endearing.

"And I am very pleased...", he said, taking a step closer, "That you have agreed … to"

"Be yours, Mr. Carson?", Elsie let out, with a flush of her cheeks. She just could not contain it.

"Indeed", he said with a grin, lacing his fingers through hers, "I should have stepped in sooner"

"Well, I do believe I handled it", she said with a slight smile.

"You did", he said, giving her hand a squeeze right as Daisy and Mrs. Patmore re-entered.

"Happy Christmas!", Mrs. Patmore said to Mr. Carson upon seeing him, her grin a bit too broad.

"Happy Christmas", Mr Carson replied as Daisy and Mrs. Patmore shuffled by with a large duck.

"I told her", Mrs. Hughes whispered when they were out of earshot.

"I gathered", He replied. At first serious, a small smile then forming on his face.

"She was very happy... for us", Elsie replied, looking down to her hands.

He took one, gave it a brief squeeze and asked "Mrs. Hughes, may we have a bit of time alone this evening?"

Elsie flushed. She would like nothing more, "That should be fine Mr. Carson"

"Very Good", he said nodding.

Mr. Barrow entered the kitchen then and all then magic seemed to vanish, except for the twinkle in Charles eyes, a twinkle reserved for Elsie, as he slowly turned away. Her heart fluttered, and she tried her very best to move about her day.

Possibly TBC... We shall see.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your lovely reviews. You made me feel very welcome to the world of Downton Fanfic. I had intended for this to be a one shot, but since decided to add a chapter or two. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading &amp; thank you in advance to those who will take the time to review.

Chapter 2

"Did you have a happy Christmas?", Charles asked from his chair opposite her in her sitting room.

"I did", she replied, looking down at her hands before looking up to meet his eye again, "And I don't mind saying that it was thanks to you"

"Well", he replied, his cheeks shading pink a bit, "I consider that an honor"

She smiled in reply, "Would you like your Christmas gift now?"

"I really wish you hadn't...", he began to protest.

"Now Mr. Carson! It's Christmas! We always exchange a little something"

"Yes, but that was before I..."

"Before you knew I was a pauper?", she asked, as she stood and went to collect his gift from her desk drawer.

"First off, you are not a pauper. You have done a noble thing for your sister. I respect what you've done very much, as anyone would. It's a pity that it has ate away your funds, but I certainly wouldn't define you as a pauper"

"That's because you don't wish to", she reasoned as she removed the gift, turning to face you, "You... care for me"

"Of course I do, but that is not why I say it", he waved his hand, "Anyhow, there is no need to analyze the proper term for your financial position now. We are to be wed, and all that is mine is to be yours as well"

"That's very kind", Elsie replied, looking down at her feet. She hated the idea of living off his money. Not when she had worked so hard her entire life, and not when he had worked equally as hard for what was his.

"It's not kind. It's proper. A husband provides for his wife. It's essential"

"Yes, but I have to ask...", She said tentatively, as she stepped forward, laying the gift on the table and returning to her chair, "Was that your reason for asking?"

Elsie looked down to her hands. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear his reply, "There is no shame in it", She went on, "We have been good friends for many years. If you asked me so that you may support me, take care of me. Me, your good friend. It would certainly make sense... and it's very kind Mr. Carson. Very kind indeed. Is that the situation?"

"Certainly not!", he said, a grain of irritation in his voice.

She snapped her head up to look at him. She felt relief starting to wash over, even if she had annoyed him.

"Why on earth do you think I had you looking at the cottages with me in the first place?"

"Well, the business venture..."

"There WAS no business venture!", he admitted, immediately looking away and wishing he hadn't.

"There... wasn't?", she asked, trying not to smile.

"There was. Of course. In a sense... However, I did not start out with the idea of us making money, or going into business"

"No?", she asked, a smile beginning to form on one corner of her mouth.

"No", he said looking back at her, taking a deep breath, "When I saw Mrs. Patmore's cottage. When I saw YOU in it... I... Well, I began to think. About the future. About... us"

She smiled at him, unable to hold back any longer, "Us?"

"Yes", a small smile now forming on his face as well, " I saw you standing in her cottage, looking about, giving ideas and opinions... and I suddenly wished that it was ours. That we were buying a home together"

"As a married couple?"

"As a married couple", he nodded, "And so I began thinking of ways I could... ask you"

"To marry you?", she replied, biting her lip.

He gave her a look, she was obviously having a bit of fun with how hard this was for him, "Yes. And it seemed... that perhaps"

"Owning the property together would be a bridge to more", she said nodding, realizing she should not be having so much fun with him.

"Exactly", he replied, exhaling.

"And when you found out the news of my financial situation?"

"It didn't matter... Of course I was very sad to hear you had nothing after all your years of hard work, and a shame about your sisters... condition. I wasn't sure how to proceed with my plan I admit, but I knew that I could support us both. I knew that I would like to, but not to help you out of a sticky situation..."

"But because you had wanted me to be your wife all along"

"There you have it", he said with a smile, as he reached out and took her hand.

"I'm flattered", she admitted. "Thank you for easing my mind on that matter"

He squeezed her hand in reply, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Now are you going to open your gift? At this rate you could save it for next Christmas"

He chuckled in reply to her teasing, reluctantly letting go of her hand and untying the small package.

His jaw dropped as he picked up the contents.

"However did you...", he managed to get out.

"I may have pulled a few strings", she said, placing her hands on the table, a few inches from his.

"I don't recall taking this", he said, tracing the outside of the small photo frame.

"The lad on the beach. Don't you remember? He was clicking away, charging a fortune for his shots. I gave him the money up front and my address while you were busy having a penny lick with Mrs. Patmore and Daisy. I wasn't sure he'd even send it! He could have taken my money and ran, but a few months later it arrived"

"You were beautiful that day", he said, his eyes on the photo of them at the beach from the year before, his thumb unknowingly running over it in a somewhat sensual manner, "I remember the way the wind blew bits of your hair free here and there, the gulls crying out, you looking up watching them. You held my hand for an awfully long time. It was lovely. I remember the sight of your toes sinking into the sand as we returned, still hand in hand. The sun warming your smile"

"My, my. Mr. Carson, it's a good thing I am set to be your wife or people may talk hearing you say things like that. Hadn't they?"

"Let them talk!", he said, looking up to meet her eyes and taking her free hand in his across the table, "I shall treasure this always. Thank you Mrs. Hughes"

"You're very welcome", she said with a blush, "I thought you may put it near your photo of Alice"

She instantly cursed her words. Now he would think she was trying to compete.

"No", he replied, his eyes locked on hers.

"I understand", she said looking away, surprised to see him still looking at her when she looked back.

"No. You don't", he went on, his hand still holding hers. His thumb running shyly, slowly over hers, "Alice... It was young love. It was nice. I wanted to marry her it's true. Very much... at the time, but now..."

"It's alright Mr. Carson. We're all allowed to have feelings for more then one person over the years"

"Yes, but that's the point"

"What is?", she asked, feeling her heart skip as she remembered the last time he had used those words with her, the previous evening as he proposed. Telling her that was the point, he did wish to be stuck with her.

"The feelings I had for her can not be compared to those I feel for you"

She was terrified of the response to her next question, what if he was implying that he was in love with Alice but loved her, Elsie, only as a good friend would. Still, she knew she had to ask.

"Which feelings are those Mr. Carson?"

Charles shifted in this chair, clearing his throat. He looked away, towards the looking glass, where he could see their hands linked together in the reflection. The same looking glass he had found her looking in on the day that she was to get the news of her breast cancer scare. He hadn't realized until now, having never thought about it. That had been the most frightening day of his life. He looked back to her more determined.

"Mrs. Hughes", he said, as his thumb stopped stroking hers. He dropped her hand.

Elsie felt her chest freeze over. Why had he let go of her hand? Fear turned to dread. He was going to let her down gently... inform her that he cared for her very much, as good friends should.

"Yes, Mr. Carson?", Her shaky voice let out, she held her head as high as possible.

He took her hand back then, confusing her further. He didn't stop there. Reaching over the table he took her other hand. Enveloping both of hers with his.

"Mrs. Hughes... Elsie"

"Mr. Carson?", Her emotions could not take much more.

"I believe I may love you more then I could ever express to you in words"

She looked back at him in awe, but quickly recovered. Her eyes filled with tears that she willed not to spill over.

"You don't HAVE to say that", she said to her lap, wanting to make that point very clear.

"No", he agreed, "No, I do not"

She looked back up to him, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"But if we are to be married", he said, determined, "Then I believe it's time we shared some if not all of our feelings Mrs. Hughes"

"You can call me Elsie when we are alone", she said with a laugh, letting the tears fall a bit.

"Elsie", he said, wishing he could wipe away her tears, but not being quite that bold yet, "I love you"

She bit down on her lip to stop the quiver. She didn't look away. He deserved to see her reaction after his brave admission.

"Mr. Carson..."

"I hope I haven't embarrassed you"

"I assure you. You have not", she said squeezing his hands. Their gaze had not drifted, "And I love you too. I'm not ashamed to say, I have loved you willfully, or perhaps it was more unwillfully... since there was nothing I could do to stop it, for a very long time"

Charles felt a pain in his chest. His face grew red, much like it had the evening before. His eyes filled with tears, though like little trained soldiers his tears refused to leave his eyes. He bowed his head, overcome with emotion. It was a few moments before he could compose himself once more. Elsie had used that time to take him in. Charles Carson in tears. Two nights in a row. All because he loved her. She had never felt such joy.

"Alice was a nice girl", Charles added, as he looked up.

Elsie nodded, though she wondered how nice the lass could have been if she ran off with his best friend.

"She was a nice girl, and my first love"

Elsie nodded once more. None of that mattered to her now. She had known that he had been in love before, but now she knew he loved her too. He loved her NOW.

"However, she was not, nor could anyone else ever be..."

"Your wife", Elsie finished for him, proud to be the only woman to wear the title.

"The love of my life", he corrected.

Somehow all over again her heart skipped a beat.

"And yes my wife. The woman I will spend the rest of my life with. The woman I HAVE spent my life with, unofficially mind you"

She nodded. It was true.

There. He had done it. He felt wonderful. Who knew? She smiled at him, lacing her fingers with his.

"I love you Elsie", he added one more time. He loved saying it, he would not deny it.

"Thank you for that", she said, taking a deep breath, "I love you... Charles"

He gave her a crooked smile. She had never addressed him by his first name. The happy moment was then interrupted, as a knock came on the door. They quickly removed their hands from one anothers. Mrs. Hughes quickly wiping the tears from her face, just before Mr. Molesley walked in.

"Evening Mrs. Hughes, Mr. Carson"

"How can we help?", Charles asked.

"I have a letter here for Mrs. Hughes"

"At THIS hour?", Mr. Carson protested.

"It's Christmas Day. I thought there was to be no post today", Elsie added.

"Mrs. Patmore found it wedged in the table. Must have fallen out of the stack of Christmas cards and the like from yesterday's post", he said, handing it to Mrs. Hughes.

"Thank you Mr. Molesley", Elsie replied, taking the letter and putting it aside.

"Sorry to disturb you", Mr. Molesley added, "Mrs. Hughes... Is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine Mr. Molesley"

"Only, you appear to have been crying", Mr. Molesley pointed out, looking from Elsie to Charles.

"Mr. Molesley", Charles began.

Elsie felt a pang for poor Mr. Molesley. He shouldn't have pointed out her tears, true. No on else on the staff would have been so daft, but it was Christmas, and the poor man was just concerned. She hoped Charles would not be too harsh.

"Yes, Mr. Carson"

Charles looked from Molesley to Elsie. He could read her face like a book, "I just wanted to commend you for a job well done"

"I'm sorry?", Molesley asked confused, forgetting all about Mrs. Hughes' tears as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"For Mr. Bates. It was very kind of you. Above and beyond"

"I was happy to do it", Molesley replied, happy to get this rare compliment from Mr. Carson.

"Happy Christmas", Charles added, dismissing him.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes", Mr. Molesley said with a smile and a quick nod of the head, before seeing himself out and closing the door.

"Nicely handled", Elsie said to him with a smile before picking up the letter.

"Before... you open that!", Mr. Carson said, taking a small parcel from his pocket, handing it to her, "might you open this?"

She smiled at him, obliging. She unwrapped the gold paper, which had obviously been wrapped up in a shoppe. He looked on nervously. He had spent more time picking out her gift this year then he ever had. The gold paper cast aside, she ran her thumb over a blue velvet jewelers box. It couldn't be an engagement ring. Mr. Carson knew her well enough to know that if she did say yes to his proposal, she would prefer just a simple wedding band when the time came. The only indulgence she may request of it, being that it matched his and was, possibly, engraved. Opening the box, she put her hand to her chest.

"Mr. Carson!"

"Do you like it?", he asked on the edge of his seat.

She looked up to him, "It looks quite expensive"

"Not what I asked", he pointed out.

She gave him a look, before moving her gaze back down to the lovely Sapphire pendant. It wasn't huge by any means. Nothing like the family would wear, but still... for someone of their social class it was more then a treat. Attached to the pendant, a silver chain.

"I thought... of your eyes", Mr. Carson admitted, feeling a bit silly, but wanting to share the fact with her in keeping with their honesty of the evening.

Mrs. Hughes looked up to him.

"When I saw the blue of the stone", he added, "It was quite lovely, and I... Well, I knew where I had seen that blue before"

Elsie looked back down to the pendant. She really shouldn't except it, but how couldn't she now. Perhaps this once. She supposed every married woman was entitled to at least one piece of jewelry she could be truly proud of, if her husband could afford to do so. And the fact that he had walked around a shoppe, thinking of her eyes, was enough to make her love it far beyond it's monetary value. She looked back to him.

"Charles Carson, I do believe that is the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me"

And it was. Charles smiled, pleased with himself. In his heart of hearts he was a romantic. How thrilling to finally be allowed to let it fly free. In proper doses of course.

"I am very pleased that you like it. May I?"

"Oh! Well, yes but I won't be wearing it around here on a regular basis. It's far too nice. Perhaps hidden in my blouse. On special occasions"

Charles nodded, cursing himself for letting himself think about where the pendant would fall if hung under her clothing. The mental image of the sapphire between her breasts was enough to make him break out in a sweat. She didn't seem to notice. He willed his mind into another direction, standing and coming over to assist her in putting it on. She held it by the chain, admiring it. A smile on her face, before undoing the clasp and handing it to him. It warmed his heart to see her pleased with it. He stood behind her, fiddling with the clasp. It took several attempts, but he finally fastened it. He stepped back to have a look, as she looked down at the pendant hanging over her dress on the swell of her chest. She traced the precious stone with her finger, before looking to him.

"Well?", she asked after a moment.

"Beautiful", he answered honestly, wondering if she knew he was speaking of more then just the necklace.

"I can never thank you enough", she said, admiring it.

"Tosh. You deserve it", he said, wanting to move on before she could decide not to accept the expensive gift, "How about your letter... Shall I go and let you read it privately?"

"Please sit", she encouraged. Hoping he wouldn't go. It was such a nice evening, "We haven't had our wine yet and..."

He looked at her questioningly.

"I'm having a nice time", she admitted.

He beamed at her, stepping forward to take one hand and give it a squeeze, "We both are"

She blushed and he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. It was too soon he reasoned, but God how he wanted to when he cheeks turned that magnificent shade of pink, lighting up the cheekbones of her finely structured, beautiful face. He turned his thoughts away from that.

"How about I pour, while you open your letter. I've picked out something nice. Being Christmas"

"Shouldn't we save that for the family then?", she teased as he poured.

"It's from my private collection", he explained, carefully pouring as she stepped away to retrieve her letter opener.

She turned back to him, after collecting it, and took in the site of him. His frame lit by her lamp, pouring them each a glass of wine from his collection. A collection that she knew he painstakingly chose. She wondered how much of his above average port she had gulped down without a second thought to how precious it was to him. She made a mental note to show more interest, and appreciate his efforts in their night caps. Her mind wandered then to him pouring wine for them in the future, before a little fire in their shared home. She shook her head... It was still a whiles away. No use getting too excited just yet or she'd never be able to stand the wait. She sat back down, Charles doing the same.

"Happy Christmas", he said, raising his glass to her.

"A very Happy Christmas", she replied.

They both smiled, and took a sip.

"Now then...", she said as she busied herself opening the letter. Taking it out of the small envelope, she began to scan it, her face changing.

"Not bad news I hope", Charles asked.

"I'm afraid so", Elsie replied.

Charles waited patiently as she finished reading the letter, folding it back up. She placed it back in the envelope and set it aside with a sigh. She reaching for another sip of her wine. A thought popped into Charles head.

"Is it about... Becky?", he asked. Hoping he wasn't stepping over a line.

"No, no", she replied right away, "It's a letter from Mr. Burns"

"Joe Burns?", Charles asked, his fist tightening on his wine glass.

"Yes, do you remember him?"

Did he remember him? The man who had proposed to Elsie twelve years before. The man who had nearly had her leave the house, marry him and move to his farm, before Charles was ever able to tell her that he cared for her. Yes, he remembered him.

"I do", he replied.

"He's had some bad luck", she said, taking another sip.

Charles fought the urge to say "So what?". He nodded instead, waiting for more.

"You may recall his wife died several years ago"

"I recall"

"Well, it seems his son has passed on now. An accident on the farm"

"I see. Well, I am sorry to hear that", Charles replied, and he was.

"He'd like me to pay him a visit", Elsie added, biting her lip.

Charles stared back at her.

"I know what your thinking", she said, shaking her head.

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"Will you be going?"

She looked back at him, letting out a sigh, "Would you rather I not?"

"It's not really my business is it?", he asked, taking a sip of his wine. Was it his business? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Of course it's your business!", she shot back at him, clearly annoyed.

"Is it?"

"We're to be married Charles! I think the department of meetings with ex-loves is certainly one another's business"

"You loved him?", Charles asked. He couldn't help himself.

"You know what I mean", she replied, looking back at the hurt look on his face. She shouldn't have to explain to him. So what if she had loved him? She hadn't, but that wasn't the point. Charles had loved Alice, even if it was to a lesser degree then how he loved her. Still, she would be honest with him, "No. I didn't love him. If I had do you really think I would have turned down the chance to marry him?"

"Twice", Charles pointed out, a small smile on his face. She had turned Joe down twice, after long periods of thinking it over. When Charles had asked for her hand she had happily accepted right away.

"Don't be cocky Mr. Carson", she said, reading his mind, "It doesn't suit you"

Charles wiped the smile off his face, "I apologize"

"So, you wouldn't like me to see him? Very well. I won't"

"You won't?"

"No"

Charles nodded, acknowledging his victory but feeling quite guilty, "Would you like to go?"

Elsie took a sip of her wine, "I would. I won't lie"

Charles looked back at her hurt.

"I'd like to tell him our news. In person", She clarified, "Besides, he was a good friend. He's lost all he has in the world. I wouldn't mind stopping in and bringing him a dish, chatting a bit, saying goodbye"

"He won't want it to be goodbye though", Charles pointed out, "He is probably thinking that three times a charm"

"Ah", she said with a smile.

"What?", he asked.

"You think he'll ask me to marry him again"

"Is that so far fetched? It seems to be the trend with the man"

"Maybe he would and maybe he wouldn't", she said, thinking it over as she sipped at her glass, "But you seem to forget I am already spoken for"

"Well, yes but..."

"But what? Do you think I say I love you to every Tom, Dick and Harry and accept marriage proposals from them? Do you Mr. Carson?"

"Certainly not! I know that your feelings for me are sincere"

"Alright then"

Charles exhaled, "I'm sorry. You are right. I'm being silly"

"You are", she agreed, watching him look down sadly, "But I understand it"

"Do you?"

"Yes. Don't fret. Everyone is entitled to having jealous feelings from time to time"

"Jealous? Mrs. Hughes, do you really think I'm...", he stopped when she gave him her knowing look, "Well... Perhaps a bit"

She smiled at him, "Oh! Now this is silly. You and I are set to be married. Nothing else matters. Joe was a friend. Yes, he wanted more but I did not and I still don't. You know that"

"I do. I apologize"

"I would like to see him. I like to think myself a caring person Mr. Carson and there is no shame in that"

"You are the most caring person I know, and of course there is no shame in it, quite the opposite"

"Well then, I suggest we take our next free day together and go out to see him together. If that can't be arranged then I will simply write him a letter and that will be that"

Charles thought about this a moment, "I do trust you. You do know that?"

"I do", she assured him, "But you would never be comfortable with my meeting him alone. It has nothing to do with trust. It would make you sad... uneasy. And I won't have that"

He gave her a small smile, "You're very good to me"

"I am. It's true, but lately you deserve it", she said, smiling back, "I'll write him and ask if he would like to meet in the Village. I'll tell him I'm bringing a friend"

"A friend?"

"Well, my betrothed seems a bit dramatic for a letter doesn't it? I'm not in line for the throne"

"Very well, if that is your wish", Charles replied. He was pleased. He knew she had no feelings for the man other then friendship, but he knew the sentiment was not returned on the other end. Though she had told him Joe Burns was a good man, he still would feel more then a little uncomfortable about the woman he loved meeting with a man who clearly had wanted her for years, "Thank you"

She waved her hand, picking up her glass.

"I have an idea", he said then.

"What's that Mr. Carson?"

"Before we end our evening, would you indulge me?"

"In?"

"I thought we may dream a bit, together", he said, reaching for her hand, which was now becoming a familiar habit.

"About the future?", she questioned, color returning to her face.

"Yes. Tell me how you'd like our home to be. What you'd like it to have"

She smiled at him, "You"

"Other then me", he said with a chuckle.

"That's all I have on my list thus far"

"Ah", he said, flattered.

"And perhaps a small vegetable garden to tend"

"A good idea", he agreed.

They sat there for quite a while longer, sharing ideas. In the weeks ahead they would start work on their home, inform their employers of their intention to wed, meet with Joe Burns. They would be very busy. Delightfully so though. Though they were both a bit nervous about their meetings with the family, as well as Joe, they knew they would triumph in the end. Fixing up their home, and planning their nuptials would be extra work to say the least, on top of their already hectic schedules, but thrilling all the same. More thrilling then anything either had ever before encountered, in each of their sixty plus years.


	3. Chapter 3

Carson Vs. Tufton -Chapter III

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews for chapter 2! I will be replying to each when I have the time, but I figured you'd prefer my time spent on an update ;) This chapter will focus on their meeting with Joe Burns. They next chapters will include interactions with Tufton once again, Doctor Clarkson, and reactions to their news from the family &amp; staff. Please review if you have a moment. Thanks! :)**

"Come on now!", Elsie urged as they made their way up the steps of the Grantham Arms, Charles trailing behind her. He was clearly in an odd mood. He complained of leg cramps most of the way over.

"Elsie wait", he said, just as she was about to open the door.

She looked back at him questioningly. People were wanting to come in behind them, and so Elsie stepped aside, Mr. Carson taking her hand and leading her a few steps away. She looked down at their interlocked hands. These simple touches still thrilled her. Her other hand held a basket of food which she had prepared for Joe Burns.

"Before we go in... ", Charles began, "There was something I wanted to ask you. Something I SHOULD have asked you weeks ago when you first suggested we meet Mr. Burns together"

"Oh?", she asked inquisitively, feeling the loss as he removed his hand from hers and laced his fingers together behind his back as he often did when he was nervous.

"Yes. I apologize for my timing. I've been a bit of a coward"

"That's alright", she reassured him, "He hasn't seen us yet, but we should be getting inside, so if you've something to ask..."

"Was it because of me?", he asked, cutting her off.

"What?"

"You turning him down when he asked you... to marry him"

"I didn't even know you then!", she teased.

"The SECOND time", he clarified, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I see!", she replied with a smile. Should she be honest?, "Is it really important?"

"It is. To me. Yes... and I would like to know before meeting the man. I won't be upset if the answer is no"

"I see. Well... There were many reasons for my saying no. As I told you then, I realized I had changed"

"That's very vague", he pointed out, but not unkindly.

"It is. That's true... Alright. I had been altered, as you said then, by life. Part of that alteration had been my role at Downton. I shouldn't admit it, but I like my role of authoritarian. I enjoy being in charge"

"There is no shame in that"

"Perhaps not. I feel I'm good at my job"

"You certainly are!"

"Part of my reason was that I didn't want to give it up to go back to being in the farming business... _and_ part of of it had to do with my sister. I can count on my income from Downton. That's not the case with crops"

"Of course"

"And... ", She looked away shyly, "Yes. I had started to form feelings for you, that went beyond friendship. It wasn't love... not yet. Or … that's not true either. Perhaps it was, in its infancy. Certainly not like I feel now. It was to a lesser degree"

He smiled in reply, "I understand"

She looked back to him, "I enjoyed the evening I spent with him at the Fair. He's a good man. We had fun..."

"But?"

"It felt odd. I knew there was someone else I would rather be with"

He picked up one of her hands, pleased with her answer.

She felt slightly embarrassed and decided to tease him a bit, "Of course you wouldn't have had any fun at the fair. You would have made me just wish to go home, with all your complaining"

"That seems unfair", he replied, knitting his brow together, "How do you know I wouldn't have been the life of the party?"

She gave him a knowing look, followed by a smile. Poor man.

"Alright. I suppose I wouldn't have been as much fun to be with"

"But I still would have enjoyed being there with you more"

"Because you were starting to... feel for me?"

"Because love was already there. Yes", she replied, squeezing his hand, "And so I really couldn't marry the man feeling that way could I? And the other reasons as well"

Charles exhaled, raising her hand and placing a small kiss on it. She felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"Thank you", he said, before clearing his throat, "I too had already felt something... I recall you asking me if I ever wished I had gone another way. Around that time"

"I remember"

"You asked if I wished I had married instead of going into service. You said you did. Sometimes. Wish that you had"

"Yes"

"I remember thinking then, that if it were you... If I had the option of marrying you, that yes I would have wanted that life instead perhaps, but no one else. I couldn't picture it with anyone else"

She smiled in reply, "Thank you for that"

He squeezed her hand once more, "I suppose we should be getting in then"

Elsie nodded and they walked back to the door. He held it open for her this time. She glided past him and into the Grantham Arms. He came up close behind her. She looked over the room. It was quite full. Then she spotted him, at a corner table folding and unfolding a napkin. Elsie wondered briefly if perhaps she should have told him in her letter that the "friend" she was bringing was a man, and that she planned to marry him. Her thoughts were interrupted as Charles placed his hand on the small of her back. Sending a small shiver up her spine. People were coming in behind them.

"He's over there", She said softly.

Charles nodded and followed as she made her way over to the table. Joe's face lit up when he saw her, a wide smile appearing. His smile collapsed a bit when he saw Charles following close behind her, but he quickly recovered.

"Joe", she said, offering her hand as he stood.

"Elsie", he said, shaking her hand, "You look well"

"I am. Thank you", she said before turning to Charles, "This is Charles Carson. He's the butler at Downton Abbey"

Joe extended his hand and Charles shook it, before removing his bowler and pulling out Elsie's chair. Elsie sat, across from Joe, Charles sitting beside her. A waitress came over then to inquire about drinks for Charles and Elsie. They both ordered cider and the waitress was gone again in an instant.

"I was awfully sorry to hear about your lad", Elsie said, reaching her hand across the table to squeeze Joe's.

Carson fought the urge to be irritated by their contact. The man had lost his boy. A bit of comfort was warranted. Joe ran his thumb over Elsie's and Charles stiffened. He still cared for her. It was quite obvious to Charles. Elsie gently removed her hand from his.

"Thank you", Joe replied, "It's been hard. I won't lie"

Elsie nodded, "How is the Farm?"

Joe shook his head, "I'm going to have to sell"

"Oh dear", Elsie replied, legitimately sad for him, "I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's for the best", Joe replied, "This way I can take the money and make a fresh start. Too many bad memories there. Watching your wife die is a terrible thing... but your boy. It's not right. Not the way it's supposed to be"

The waitress came back and laid down Charles and Elsie's drinks.

"Do you have a wife and children Mr. Carson?", Joe asked innocently.

Charles took a sip of his cider, "I do not"

"Butlers usually don't marry", Elsie explained.

"Oh I see", Joe replied, "Much like housekeepers"

"That's right", Elsie said, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Of course you could if you retired...", Joe went on.

"Yes", Elsie replied, a bit nervous.

"I won't lie", Joe said honestly, "And I hope it doesn't embarrass you for me to say this in front of your friend, but you were the one to get away Elsie"

"That's very sweet", Elsie said with a kind smile.

Charles tensed.

"If I thought you'd accept... I'd ask again", Joe ventured.

"Joe... I have something I want to tell you. Some news", Elsie said, not wanting him to go on, "I'm to be married"

Joe looked back at her surprised, "I thought you weren't interested in marriage"

"I wasn't", she replied, feeling badly, "but things have changed"

"Someone beat me too it then", Joe replied, regretfully.

"Yes. Well... It was a long time coming. We have had... feelings for one another for quite a long time"

Joe nodded, realization setting in then as he looked to Charles, "You two... ?"

Charles nodded, taking Elsie's hand over the table. He wasn't trying to be unkind, but he couldn't help but make it clear that they were very much together.

"Well... I feel rather foolish", Joe admitted.

"Please don't! I should have told you in my letter. I just thought it may be nice to do in person, given our... history", Elsie explained.

"I appreciate it", Joe said with a nod before reaching his hand over to shake Carson's hand once again, "Congratulations. You're a lucky man"

Charles shook his hand, agreeing, "I am. It's true"

Joe shook Elsie's hand then briefly, dropping it and looking away.

"Like I said I wanted to tell you in person, and to give you my condolences on your lad", Elsie went on, "I've made you some things. A lemon tart, a casserole or two...", she said, gesturing to the basket on the floor.

"Very kind. I've always loved your cooking"

Elsie waved a hand. Charles felt a bit jealous. He had never sampled anything she had made. He had briefly watched her preparing the things for Joe, impressed that she didn't need Mrs. Patmore's help. He had liked seeing her in a kitchen, working her hands in dough, cutting vegetables. He knew there was no reason to feel envious. Soon they would be wed and she would cook for him on a regular basis. Joe on the other hand would have to fend for himself, most likely, for the rest of his days.

Charles took a gulp of cider, feeling unsure of what to do next.

"I wish you well. I hope you know that", Elsie told him, "I appreciate you coming all this way to say goodbye"

"I hadn't hoped it would be goodbye!", Joe admitted, fighting back emotion, "But I am glad I came and saw you... and I am happy that you have found happiness. I am. Truly"

"Thank you", Elsie replied.

"Yes sir. A fresh start for me then", Joe said, looking from Elsie to Charles, trying to lift the mood, "May go to America"

"Quite an adventure", Charles replied, "A member of the family we work for just moved to Boston two weeks or so ago. From what the family has said he is settling in nicely"

Joe nodded, looking back to Elsie, "I'll write you. When I settle. Just to let you know... If that's alright"

"I should like that", Elsie replied, "We've bought a home. I'll give you our address"

Joe seemed surprised, "A home? That's nice", he replied sincerely, "You deserve a happy ending Elsie"

Elsie smiled kindly, as Charles busied himself writing out their address. Joe finished his ale, as Charles handed him the slip of paper. Joe took it, thanking him. Elsie and Charlies both sipped their drinks as Joe stood.

"I think I'll be off. I hope you don't mind", Joe said to them both, "This is a bit... difficult"

"I'm Sorry Joe", Elsie said, and she was, "I shouldn't have given you... false hope. I should have told you in a letter. It was a mistake. I apologize"

Joe shook his head, "I understand your reasoning. This is just a tough point in my life. I'll move on. I'll be fine", Joe picked up the basket of Elsie's cooking, "Thank you again for these"

"Of course", Elsie said, standing also. Charles followed suit. Joe looked to Charles then.

"You take good care of her", Joe said, not unkindly.

"You have my word I will", Charles assured him.

Joe nodded, looking back to Elsie, "Goodbye and good luck"

"Same to you", Elsie said as Joe locked eyes with her, gave a nod and walked away.

"He's in love with you", Charles said softly as they watched Joe walk away.

"I wouldn't go _that _far", she said as Joe exited and they both took their seats.

"It wasn't a question for debate. He loves you. No question"

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?", she asked him, annoyed.

"No", he said softly, taking her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand, "I didn't wish to hurt him"

"These things can't always be avoided"

She nodded, but she felt terrible, "He is a good man"

"I could tell that", Charles replied,"Let's have a nice meal and chat about something else to take your mind of it shall we?", Charles suggested, though he doubted how good a meal one could actually get at the Arms.

She nodded in reply, giving him a small smile. A loud voice came from the bar then, as someone stumbled over to them.

"There's the newlyweds!", Mr. Tufton said loudly, clearly drunk.

"Oh God, not today", Charles said under his breath.

"We aren't married yet", Elsie corrected him.

"I still got a shot then there Mrs. Hughes?", Mr. Tufton asked with a laugh, bringing his face close to hers. He stunk of ale.

"I beg your pardon...", Charles began.

"I'm just kidding there Mr. Carton"

"Carson!", Charles thundered.

People around them started to look.

"Let's eat at home", Elsie said quietly to Charles.

"Nonsense, you're going to have a meal right here with your good pal Tufton!", Mr. Tufton said, slamming down his ale and sending the liquid over the table.

Mr. Tufton landed with a thud in the seat previously occupied by Joe Burns. Charles turned a deep red color. His mouth hung open, but he couldn't actually make himself speak.

"We'll be going", Elsie said, raising from her seat.

"Let me walk you home Mrs. Hughes", Mr. Tufton slurred, as he stood and moved to put an arm around Elsie's waist.

Charles caught Tufton's wrist in his fist and forced it back.

"Hey there Carton! Let's calm down you're hurting me"

Charles moved to stand in front of Elsie, still gripping Tufton's wrist, "Sober up!", Charles said between clenched teeth.

Elsie moved behind Charles and made her way over to the door. Only then did Charles release Tufton's hand, giving him a death glare, before letting go and moving over to join Elsie. No one in the family yet knew of their engagement, nor did the staff with the exception of Mrs. Patmore, so they had not held hands in public or done anything that may lead people in the village to talk. In that instant Charles didn't care however. He met her at the door, taking her hand securely in his, as everyone in the Grantham Arms looked on.

"Let's go Love", he said to Elsie, as he opened the door for her.

Elsie's mouth fell open, but she closed it quickly. She glancing behind her at the whispering villagers, before stepping out into the cool evening air with Mr. Carson.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Carson VS. Tufton Chapter IV

"He didn't!", Mrs. Patmore exclaimed, slapping her hand down on the table.

"I haven't even gotten to the shocking bit yet", Mrs. Hughes informed her.

"More shocking then Mr. Tufton trying to wrap his arm around your waist in front of Mr. Carson? Oh, I dear say I would have liked to see that reaction"

"But _after _that. When we were leaving..."

"He punched him!"

"No Mrs. Patmore. Mr. Carson doesn't go around punching people... even if they did deserve it"

"Well, what then? Spit it out. I haven't all day"

"He took my hand!"

"So? You are to be married. Hasn't he taken your hand before?"

"Well yes in _private, _but certainly not with half the village watching! We haven't told the family yet! They were whispering. Everyone in the Grantham Arms. I saw them"

"They probably wouldn't guess you are engaged though"

"No?"

"Nah... they probably just think you're... You know... Driving without a license?"

"Pardon?"

"You know! ...Building without a permit?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Mrs. Patmore threw her hands in the air, before leaning in to whisper, "They'll think you're sharing a bed"

"Sharing a... Mrs. Patmore!"

"Well it's true! That's what they're likely saying"

"That doesn't make me feel much better, now does it!?"

"Oh, it'll pass once it gets around that you are to be wed"

Mrs. Hughes sighed, "He called me Love"

"Who did?"

"Mr. Carson!"

"Well pardon me. I can't keep track of all your suitors!"

Mrs. Hughes gave her a look, making Beryl laugh.

"As I was saying... As we left. He said Let's go Love"

"Aww, well that's sweet isn't it?"

"It is", Mrs. Hughes admitted with a blush, "But now all of sundry knows we are together... and while I have been concerned that the family may find out of our engagement from a third party, you have just given me an even bigger worry!"

"Oh now... I was being silly. No one will think that! I mean it's _you _and _Mr. Carson_!"

"And?"

"Well, no one would think you two would be... Unless... Are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

They were interrupted then as Mr. Carson entered the kitchen.

"Ah, Mrs. Patmore. May I have a word?"

"Of course"

Charles looked to Elsie, "The family will be assembling shortly. We should go up soon"

Elsie nodded.

"You'll be telling them today then?", Mrs. Patmore asked.

"We think it best. Yes", Charles replied.

"I should say! After that outburst yesterday at the Arms", Mrs. Patmore replied.

"Ah... You. Know about that?", Charles asked, looking briefly to Elsie.

"I've just told her", Elsie said.

"Well, good. That makes what I wanted to talk to you about a bit easier"

"And what's that Mr. Carson?", Beryl asked, but she thought she already knew.

"I was wondering if you may be able to find another supplier"

"Consider it done", Beryl replied, not going on that she already had found a new supplier the previous week, after her cakes all fell on Christmas day due to the poor quality flour Mr. Tufton had supplied her.

"Thank you Mrs. Patmore", Charles replied, pleased with himself and how easy that had been.

"I beg your pardon", Elsie said then, "Shouldn't I have a say in this discussion?"

"Oh. Well, I didn't want to bother you with this", Charles replied.

"You can't sack the man because he flirted with me Charles!"

"That is NOT why I am sacking him! In fact I'm not sacking him at all. It's not as if we employ him. I am simply asking that we not use his services any longer"

"Which is the same thing", Elsie pointed out, "And _why _wouldn't you like Downton to use Mr. Tufton as a supplier any longer then?"

"Elsie... please"

"Now, now. Before you two have a big tiff about it. I should inform you that I have already given Mr. Tufton his walking papers as our supplier"

"Without checking with me?", Mrs. Hughes asked.

"My cakes fell because of that rat! I thought it reasonable", Mrs. Patmore replied.

"Very reasonable", Charles said with a nod.

Elsie exhaled, "Well, what's done is done. As long as I was not the cause of another losing their livelihood", she said, giving Charles a look.

"He's got plenty more clients", Beryl informed them.

"God help them", Charles said under his breath, "Shall we go up now?"

"I suppose so", Mrs. Hughes said with a sigh, before turning to Mrs. Patmore, "Wish us luck"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well I for one think it's splendid", Isobel said, as the family looked back at Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes with shocked faces.

"Well of course you do!", Violet responded. 

"I agree. This is splendid news!", Cora replied, ignoring her mother-in-law, raising from her seat and coming over to shake each of their hands, "Many congratulations"

"Thank you Milady", Elsie replied.

"Milady", Carson said as he shook her hand, "Your support means a great deal"

It was awkward a moment as the rest of the family looked back at them. They sat in the Library, various emotions playing out on their faces. Surprise, shock, interest, curiosity, joy, confusion. No one appeared to be upset however.

"I must admit. I am shocked", Lord Grantham said as he stood, "I didn't think you had it in you man"

Carson tried his best not to blush, "It was long overdue Milord"

"You can say that again", Cora said with a warm smile, "The family is getting smaller and smaller. I do hope you both plan to stay on. You're like part of the family yourselves!"

It was true the family was getting smaller. The main house was now only home to Cora and Robert, their two daughters and two grandchildren. Marigold and George never dined with the adults, taking their meals with their nanny, and so there was less of a need for a large staff with just the four adults in the house.

"Well, we had thought we would leave that up to you Milady", Carson replied.

"Of course you must stay on if that's your wish! Isn't that right Robert?"

"It's a bit complicated isn't it? Of course we'd like you to stay, but..."

"We understand it may not be possible Milord", Carson reassured him.

The Dowager Countess stood then, making her way over to Carson and Hughes and staring at them for a moment. Carson shifted uncomfortably. Elsie looked straight ahead at the wallpaper.

"In my day a Butler was married to his work and that was that. A Housekeeper much the same. There would be no question of them having feelings for another, let alone decide to wed them. I'd have to say things were done better back then. Up until five minutes ago I would have thought that you would agree with me Carson"

"Milady, of course I respect tradition. I certainly see your point. However...", Carson began, but he was cut off by the Dowager.

"Allow me to finish. Times have changed. Nothing is done the proper way any longer. Maids wear lipstick. Servants take vacations. Hall boys have girlfriends in the village. The world has changed. Now I can not tell a lie. It sickens me, in many ways. The changes we have before us. The classes mixed up like a bowl of mixed nuts..."

"Mama, really!", Lord Grantham interjected.

"Let me finish! It upsets me, these changes... except for, on occasion, when something quite right and quite fitting comes from it, and I believe that is what has happened here", Violet added as she offered Carson her hand, "Congratulations. It's about time you found some piece of happiness for yourself Carson, Mrs. Hughes, after dealing with the bellyaching of this family for decades"

Carson shook her extended hand. A stunned look on his.

Mrs. Hughes gave Violet a smile as she shook her hand, saying softly, "Thank you your Ladyship".

Violet let out a chuckle, before asking Mrs. Hughes, "How ever did you get a man like Carson to settle down? Well done"

"Goodness. I have sat here stunned and silent", Lady Mary said then as Violet returned to her seat, "Congratulations. No two people deserve it more", Mary said as she stepped over and offered them both her hand.

"Thank you Milady", Carson replied proudly. It was her best wishes he had hoped for the most.

As Mrs. Hughes shook Lady Mary's hand, Lord Grantham came over and did the same.

"But wherever will you live?", Edith asked, still seated.

"Oh Edith, really. Must you toss cold water on everything? They'll arrange all of that later", Mary said to her sister, annoyed.

"Actually, Milady, we have already bought a home", Carson informed them.

The family looked back at them shocked, for the second time in less then five minutes.

"Heavens", Mary said, her hand on her chest, "Who are you and what have you done with Carson? You've thought of everything I see"

"So you will be leaving Downton then?", Isobel asked.

"Eventually, of course", Elsie replied, "Right now we'll be fixing up the house"

"On our half days", Carson added.

"And we'll run it as a bed and Breakfast until we retire. If we are to stay on that is", Elsie concluded.

"Planning a wedding, fixing up a house in addition to your regular work. That will keep you busy!", Isobel said with a smile, approving of nothing more then keeping busy.

"Oh we _must _help with the wedding", Cora said then, "You can have it here at the house!"

"We don't want anything too... over the top Milady", Elsie replied, "It was a very generous offer of course and I thank you"

"A church wedding then?", Mary asked.

"Or the registers office", Elsie replied. Carson and Mary looked at her with disapproval in their eyes.

"We need to discuss it further, but I dear say Mrs. Hughes deserves better then the registers office", Carson said, giving her a small smile.

"Quite right. You both do!", Mary replied, "Anna and Bates had no other choice at the time, but you two... You discuss it, but we would be happy to do the flowers for the church and plan a small reception here at the house. Mrs. Hughes would just have to worry about her dress. It's up to you! I won't push, but I'd like to offer you that... as a wedding gift"

Carson smiled at Lady Mary, "That's very kind Milady"

"It's the least we can do for the two of you!", she replied, happy with herself.

"Very kind indeed", Elsie added, "but we will have to discuss it"

"Of course! There is no pressure", Mary said to Elsie with a smile.

Elsie nodded and smiled in return. She had to admit it. She was touched. She wasn't sure they should except the offer, but it was nice to receive it either way.

"I'm confused", Edith said as she stood, "How can they complete their duties here if they are not living on site? And where _will _you live? If the house needs repairs and will then be turned into a bed and breakfast?"

"There are things to sort out. We realize that Edith", Lord Grantham replied, a bit disappointed in his middle daughter.

"Good gracious Edith! Could you at least say you are happy for them before you rain on all of our parade", Mary returned, arching an eyebrow at her sister.

Edith looked embarrassed, "Of course. I thought I had said congratulations", she said, walking over and quickly shaking their hands as the others had, looking neither in the eye.

"You shall have a cottage on the property until you retire", Mary said, waving a hand as if it was obvious, "If Anna and Bates can do it then you two certainly should be allowed"

"Yes, but Anna and Bates do not run the house", Lord Grantham pointed out, "We really need Carson and Mrs. Hughes here at night to keep an eye on the staff and such"

"I don't see why", Cora admitted, "There is no reason Barrow and Baxter can't take over at night"

"Barrow?", Lord Grantham asked, "That's placing an awful lot of trust in Barrow don't you think?"

"He IS Under Butler", Violet said with a huff, "What exactly do you pay him for if he is to take on no responsibilities? Carson will retire soon. That is certainly not news Robert. I do hope you had planned for it"

"Of course", Lord Grantham said, stepping back. He hadn't planned for it. Downton without Carson had never entered his mind, even if he was at retirement age.

"So then you expected Barrow to take over soon anyhow, and of course you'd provide them a cottage as you did Bates and Anna, after all they have done for this family. I don't see what there is to discuss", Violet concluded, taking a sip of her tea and chuckling.

Lord Grantham exhaled, "Mama is right. We can handle things on this end by putting Barrow and Baxter in charge overnight"

"Why Baxter?", Edith asked, "Surely it should be Anna, of course she isn't on site either, but perhaps Mrs. Patmore has more seniority?"

"Mrs. Patmore is the cook Edith!", Cora pointed out, "And a fine one! We value her beyond measure, but it is not the role of cook to look after the other members of staff. Besides that, it won't be long until she retires as well. I trust Baxter. I think she'd do a fine job. What do you think Mrs. Hughes?"

"She's very capable Milady", Elsie confirmed.

"Well then it's settled!", Mary said with a victorious smile.

"I'm... not quite sure", Carson said then. The thought of Barrow taking over in the late night hours gave him great discomfort.

Elsie looked to him, surprised. What more could they ask for? Of course she knew that Mr. Barrow could be trouble, but it's not as if he wouldn't still answer to Charles.

"Are you in love?", Lady Mary asked then. Very matter of fact.

"Mary!", Her mother scolded.

Carson turned a bright red.

"I only ask because if this is more of a marriage of convenience then separate bedrooms wouldn't be an issue would it?", Mary pointed out, "They can be wed and stay where they are"

Mary knew the answer. She was simply trying to point out to Carson that surrendering some control of Downton had some very real perks. He loved her. He could be with her, not in a few years when they retired, but now.

"It will not be a marriage of... convenience", Carson replied. Carson and Elsie both looked away embarrassed. The fact that they were discussing their sleeping arrangements with the family was a bit more then they bargained for.

"It sounds like a very good plan to me", Robert admitted, "We'll put Baxter and Barrow in charge at night, on a trial basis at first... and you two can move into one of the cottages for the remainder of your time at Downton"

All eyes fell on Carson.

"It's... very generous Milord", Carson replied, looking then to Elsie and back to his Lordship, "May we just have a moment?"

"Of course!", Lord Grantham countered, "And nothing _has _to be decided today"

Carson nodded, taking Elsie gently by the arm and steering her into the corner of the room. Elsie peered over his shoulder at the family watching them, and then back to his expectant face.

"Well?", he asked, "What do you think of their suggestion?"

"It seems very kind to me!", Elsie admitted.

"Certainly, but is it what we want?"

Elsie rolled her eyes, "To be able to run the bed and breakfast as planned, raise a bit of money before retirement and still be married now, live together and retire when we both are ready rather then abruptly? What else could we possibly wish for?"

"I know. It is rather..."

"Perfect", she finished for him with a small smile.

His heart melted, "It does sound perfect, yes... I just. I am concerned..."

"About Thomas"

"Yes. Though his Lordship said it was a trial basis"

"Mr. Carson, may I speak freely?"

"Of course! Always"

She nodded, before saying, "I understand your concern, but at some point you have to... let go a bit. It's a risk with Thomas in charge. I won't deny it, but that's the family's concern. And since they are willing to give it a try..."

"You think I should too"

She took his hands in hers, his form hiding their interlocked hands from the family, "Think of all we'll _gain"_

His heart melted once again. He nodded his head. She was right. They were being given a gift by the family in arranging everything to their needs. They couldn't possibly turn it down, "You're right"

"Of course I am!", she said with a small smile.

"And... the wedding? Would you be opposed to Lady Mary's suggestion?"

"I wouldn't want anything too grand"

"Of course. Elegant, but simple. Just the staff, a few friends from the village and the family?"

Elsie nodded, "Yes. That sounds fine"

"Then you'd like to have it in a church? With the reception here to follow? I do feel you are too good for a register's office"

"We can have it in the church, the reception here", Elsie agreed, "But we should pay for the food and flowers ourselves!"

"Yes. I quite agree"

"It's settled then"

He nodded, letting a small smile escape, "I'm very happy"

"As am I", she admitted with a single nod, "Come on now. We can't leave them waiting forever"

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes returned to the family then, expectant looks on their faces.

"We'd like to accept your generous offer of the cottage on the property Milord", Carson informed them.

"Excellant", his Lordship replied, glad it was all settled.

"And we'd like to accept your offer of having the reception here at Downton Milady", Elsie said, turning to Mary, "After the church that is, but we'd like to pay for the food and the flowers ourselves"

"Nonsense. I insist on having my man do the flowers", Violet said with a wave of the hand, "A wedding gift, as Mary said"

"And Mrs. Patmore would be thrilled to bits to do the cooking", Cora exclaimed, "We'll bring in outside help if needed"

"Please let us handle everything", Mary pleaded, "It would mean so much"

Elsie wasn't sure how to reply.

"And I can take you shopping for a dress in London!", Edith offered, wanting to match Mary's generosity.

"That I cannot accept", Elsie replied right away, "but it's very kind"

"Then it's all sorted out?", Mary inquired, looked from Charles to Elsie.

Charles gave Elsie a look, She nodded to him.

"We accept your gracious offer with many thanks", Carson replied.

"Brilliant", Robert said, "Now we must rustle up some champagne for a toast"

"That's very kind your lordship, but I must be getting on", Elsie informed him, "Anna has gone to see Dr. Clarkson and I must attend to some of her duties"

"I hope everything's alright", Lord Grantham said, "And with Bates just returning home..."

"She hasn't been feeling well for a week or two", Elsie replied, personally thinking it was a very strong possibility that Anna was pregnant.

"Send her our good wishes", Mary added, giving Mrs. Hughes a knowing smile.

Elsie nodded, she and Mr. Carson thanking the family once again for all their generosity, before leaving and going back downstairs. They would tell the staff the following day, but for today they would just be happy with this further bit of good news.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Carson VS Tufton Chapter V

**Okay, SO... this was originally a one shot, but I guess I will continue with it for a few more chapters. I should say that I found Chapter IV very hard to write &amp; I'm not sure I entirely like how it came out. I'm not good at getting inside all of the characters heads, so I am putting the focus back on Charles and Elsie. I want the story to wrap up by chapter 10, but I do want to take it to the wedding. So in the next few chapters I'll be focusing, as I said, mostly on Charlies and Elsie. I do however have plans for Edith, Isobel, Becky, Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Patmore... we'll see how it goes. Tufton is basically no longer a part of the story, which makes the title a bit silly, but again it was meant to be a one shot. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out. Please let me know what you think and PLEASE review if you have a moment! It'll help me know where to take the story. Thanks. Enjoy...**

Charles tapped on the door of her sitting room. No reply. He cracked the door open and peered inside. He exhaled, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. There she sat, her small frame slumped over in the tiny chair by her table, head down. Fast asleep. He stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She'd have a terrible neckache if he didn't wake her.

"Mrs. Hughes", He said softly, giving her a little nudge, "Elsie..."

"Hmm, what?!", She said, snapping her head up. Her eyes focused sleepily, "Oh, Mr. Carson... I must have fallen asleep"

"You've been working too hard!", he said, taking the other seat across from her.

"Well, there is a lot to do isn't there?", she snapped.

He arched an eyebrow and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry", she said, feeling badly. She knew he was run down too.

"Never. I understand completely. We've been working like dogs haven't we? Nearly finished now though"

"With the cottage yes", she said, covering her mouth as she yawned, "We haven't even began with the renovations on the bed and breakfast"

"But there is no hurry for that! I thought we agreed we would see to it at a leisurely pace after the wedding?"

"Yes. Of course", she replied.

"Something is bothering you", he said knowingly.

"No, no. I'm just tired"

Charles gave her a look that said he didn't believe her, but he would let it rest for the moment. He stood and fetched the canter of sherry and glasses, pouring them each a small glass. He placed a glass in front of her, and she smiled kindly up at him. He returned to his own chair, taking a seat.

"Now then. We don't we have a little chat about it"

Elsie wasn't sure she should tell him what was on her mind. She spun the stem of the glass with her fingers.

"Whenever you're ready", he said patiently, "How about I tell you about the work I got done at the cottage today first?"

She nodded, happy for the distraction. He went on to tell her about the work he had gotten done at the cottage on that, his half day. Lord Grantham had given them one of the nicer empty cottages on the property, but still there was work to be done before they may live there. Charles had personally began painting walls and mending windows, insisting that she not help with these tasks. Instead she had busied herself with making curtains, and cleaning the house from top to bottom. They had worked together trying to find them appropriate furniture. Going to several shoppes to buy the things they needed that hadn't been gifted to them by the family. The most awkward being a bed made for two. Three weeks in and they were both exhausted. Their efforts were paying off however. The cottage was really coming along. The bed and breakfast would wait until the cottage was done they had both decided, and they would fix that up at a slower pace, employing people to do most of the heavy work.

It had been three weeks since they informed the family and staff of their news, six weeks since he had asked her to marry him. They had been more then a little busy the last few weeks. Their wedding date had been set for early March, and the arrangements had already been made with the church. The Dowager Countess had summoned them twice with inquiries on flowers. There wasn't as much variety available in March, but they had given some input as to what they'd like. That was all set now, as was the menu for the reception. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy happily agreeing to take on the preparations. Anna, who was a bit disappointed at the discovery that she was not pregnant, offered to have the invitations made. Her gift from her and Mr. Bates, who were now happily back in their cottage, all charges with the Mr. Green nonsense finally being dropped. Baxter had offered to sew Mrs. Hughes' wedding dress. Elsie had protested at first, but in the end gave in with all the downstairs ladies excited faces cheering her on. Elsie had bought the material soon after on her day off, and Miss Baxter had gotten started. With Daisy, Beryl, and Anna sitting around her at the table late one evening, exclaiming over the pattern of the simple elegant frock, the wedding dress had started to come to life. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson were banned from the servants hall on evenings when the dress preparation took place.

The staff had been happy about their news. Anna, Daisy and Miss Baxter especially. Mrs. Patmore was pleased that she no longer had to keep it a secret, as she and Daisy dreamed a bit for them as they went about their daily duties. Anna saw the news as a welcome distraction. She knew it wouldn't be long until a baby Bates came along, but for the next two months she could help plan the Carsons wedding. Baxter felt honored to be selected to be in charge of the ladies in the evenings and overnight. Mr. Molesley had been a bit disappointed that he hadn't been selected to do the same, but Mr. Barrow was the Under Butler after all. Molesley was happy for his superiors, even offering Mr. Carson a hug. Carson had looked back at him like he had three heads, but Mrs. Hughes had bit her lip and urged him on "On go on Mr. Carson! It won't kill you". Even Mr. Barrow was happy for them, or more accurately happy about his promotion. He'd like being in charge at night, yes that might work out quite well for him. With Carson announcing his intent to retire fully in a few years Barrow knew he must be on his best behavior, his big chance would be coming soon.

"My, my. You _were _busy today", Elsie said, sipping her sherry, as he finished telling her all he had undertaken in the cottage. The walls were done, the windows secure, floors stained, firewood stocked...

"I've enjoyed it", he admitted, "It's nice to be in there and picture... Us. Together. In the near future"

Elsie blushed, "It won't be long now. A mere month"

Charles nodded, "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you"

"I should. Shouldn't I?", she said with a sigh. He was working so hard to build a life for them. She knew she should confide in him.

"Are you... having a bit of cold feet?", he asked nervously, looking down at the table.

"Oh Mr. Carson, No! I could never"

He looked up at her, the V of his bushy brows returning to their natural form, "I'm please to hear that"

She reached her hand out over the table and took his hand in hers, "I've just been thinking... about Becky"

He nodded, thoughtfully, "Have you wrote her yet to tell her. About us?"

"No... I've started to a dozen times, but it ends up in the waste basket"

"I see"

"She doesn't take change well you see. I'm not sure how she'll take it"

"Perhaps it would be better to tell her in person"

"And _how _am I supposed to do that?", she asked, giving him a look and removing her hand from his as she stood and paced, "I can't leave for days at a time! Especially not now when there is so much to be done here"

"When have you last seen her?"

"Last year", she replied, continuing to pace, "I'm unsure what to do. There's a woman who looks after her at the group home where she lives. Ms. Hudson. I suppose I could call her on the telephone or write her and ask that she tell Becky... though I would have liked to do it myself"

"Will she be coming to the wedding?", Charles asked innocently.

Elsie looked back at him, a stunned look on her face. She hadn't given that any thought. It never occurred to her to have Becky _here, _"It wouldn't be possible", she said, returning to her pace.

"Why not?", he asked, knowing he probably shouldn't, but wanting to help and thinking she may need a little push.

"You don't understand", Elsie said softly, not upset, "She's not like you and I"

"I gather that", he said, standing, "But why does that matter? She's your sister"

He walked to her and took her hands in his. She stopped her pacing, her eyes filling with tears. She looked down, not wanting him to see.

"The family... It wouldn't...", she said, shaking her head.

"Wouldn't be proper?", he asked.

She nodded her head.

"Get away with you. Of course it's proper!"

She looked up at him in surprise, and he saw her tears then.

"I never thought you'd approve", she said honestly.

Charles tried not to be hurt. It was true that many wouldn't approve. Fair or not, Kind or not, people like Becky were hidden away from the world, and certainly someone like her had never been seen before at Downton.

"I hope you realize I am always on your side. Now more then ever, I wish to be your biggest supporter"

She gave him a small smile, placing a hand on his cheek, "Thank you for that"

"I find nothing improper in having her here. I can send her the train fare, and she can bring this woman, Ms. Hudson. I'll talk to the family if you like"

Elsie was touched beyond words, but still unsure, "I don't know. I don't think Ms. Hudson would be able to leave. She looks after others as well", she said as she began to pace again.

"Then we could arrange for someone to bring her over", Charles suggested.

"It wouldn't be possible...", Elsie said, shaking her head.

"Are you ashamed of her?", he asked.

She snapped her head up, "I most certainly am _not_"

He stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Then we're in agreement. Neither of us are ashamed and we would both like her here"

Elsie exhaled, overcome by his devotion, "Oh Charles..."

Six weeks they had been engaged. Six weeks he had waited for the perfect moment. He realized it was upon him now. He could feel the connection. He knew she felt it too. He tilted his head, his eyes not leaving hers. Her knees felt weak. Was he finally going to... Charles lowered his head. Her lungs expanded preparing for what was to come. His left hand found her cheek, his right the small of her back. Elsie could barely stand it. If someone had walked in now she would never forgive them. His mouth moved slowly in, closing the small distance left until his lips gently brushed hers. She knew how much courage this was taking him, and she decided to match it, raising her arms to rest behind his neck and pressing her soft lips harder to his. It only lasted a few moments before he pulled back and looked at her. She smiled to him. He was deep in thought.

"I... believe I can... do that better", he said, moistening his lips.

She laughed a small laugh in reply, "Oh?"

He nodded shyly, but pressed his hand tighter to her back, moving her in closer to him. Their bodies pressed together, he kissed her again. This time applying more pressure, his lips much moister. He was right. This was better. She moved her lips over his and before she knew what she was doing, opened them. She startled herself, and expected him to jump back in surprise, but he didn't. He opened his mouth to her slowly, exceedingly gently as he gave her a lovely open mouthed kissed. She allowed a tiny sigh to escape. It disappeared into his mouth, having nowhere else to go. The tip of his tongue touched hers several times until finally all lip movement stopped on his end. She froze in his arms, unsure of what would happen next. He ran his hand over her back, she let her fingers comb through the ends of his hair. They stood pressed together, eyes closed, lips stilled on one another. She felt his lips move again then, and relief washed over her. He opened his mouth wider then before and painfully slowly ran his tongue over hers. She was fairly certain that if he hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to the ground. Tendrils of pleasure and joy shot through her body, all brought on by a kiss. She delicately ran her tongue over his in return. She heard him choke back a moan and felt pleased with herself. A few more slow strokes of their tongues and they gently pulled themselves apart. They both wanted a taste, but they didn't want to overdue it.

"Well", she said with a sigh, still in his arms, "_That _was nice!"

He nodded slowly, raising his eyebrows and clearing his throat, "Exceedingly"

She laughed in reply.

"You know I don't believe I have any idea what we were talking about", she said, this time making him laugh. His chest rumbled against hers with his laughter. She smiled, loving being in his arms.

"Except you do", he said once his laughter had ceased, "I meant what I said Elsie"

"I know", she replied, willing the tears not to come, "And I love you for it"

He smiled back at her. He didn't want to let her go, but it seemed he should. Gently letting go, he stepped back. They looked at each other for a long moment, clearly both missing the contact.

"One month", he breathed out, red faced, fighting emotion.

She nodded, knowing what he meant. One month until he could hold her every day in their own shared space.

"Would you... like to see a photo. Of Becky?", she asked then.

He beamed in reply, touched that she trusted him so much, "I would be delighted"

He took a seat and waited while she removed a frame from her bottom drawer. She looked down at it, smiled and walked over, handing it to him.

"My, she's lovely!", he said sincerely.

"Careful now. You're spoken for", she teased.

They exchanged a quick smile, before he looked back down to the photo.

"She is beautiful though. Isn't she?", Elsie asked, feeling pride for the sister she loved.

"Very. There's quite a resemblance"

She blushed, taking the photo back and putting it back in her drawer, "She's a lovely person. A kind, gentle creature"

"I'm sure she is", he said as she took her seat. He reached out for her hand.

A knock came at the door then. They removed their hands from one anothers. They were surprised, they had thought all the staff had gone to bed.

"No rest for the wicked", Elsie said to him before saying "Come in"

Mrs. Hughes stood a moment after the door opened, causing Charles to turn his head, also rising when he saw it wasn't one of the staff.

"Milady, how might we help?", Elsie asked as Lady Edith entered her sitting room. She was eternally grateful that the girl hadn't shown up moments before when he tongue was solidly inside Mr. Carson's mouth. Her face redden thinking of it.

"I have cousin Isobel with me as well", she said, coming in and letting Isobel in behind her, before closing the door.

"Mrs. Crawley", Elsie greeted her. Charles bowed his head acknowledging her presence.

"I hope we're not disturbing you", Isobel was quick to say.

"Not at all", Carson replied, wondering if they could tell by looking at them what they had just been up to.

"Only, Edith and I had been talking after dinner. And we were wondering if there is anything we may do for you two. To be useful", Isobel explained.

"That's a very kind offer...", Elsie began.

"_And"_, Edith interrupted, "I wanted to congratulate you... again. Properly. I was so shocked that day... I've had so much on... I simply wasn't thinking. I do hope you'll accept my apologies and congratulations"

"There is nothing to apologize for", Carson assured her.

"I agree", Elsie added.

"But there is. It may be a bit... unorthodox to have a married butler and housekeeper. It surprised me, but it's such a lovely thing! Especially it being the two of you", she turned to Carson then, "I know how close you are to Mary. I do hope you know that I too see you as a member of the family. Both of you! And I would never not wish for your happiness together"

"Of course Milady", Carson reassured her, feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't showed her more attention over the years, "And the sentiment is returned"

Edith nodded, feeling better, "What may I do to help then?"

"Milady, as I said it's very kind", Elsie said looking from Edith to Charles, "But I don't believe there is much left to do for the wedding"

"I have heard all about the flowers", Isobel said, "Sounds lovely"

"I'm sure it will be, and so generous of the Dowager Countess. Of course the food and reception has been seen to as well by Lady Mary and her Ladyship... Anna and Mr. Bates are being kind enough to see to the invitations, and Miss Baxter is making my dress"

"Very kind of everyone!", Edith replied, "Is there nothing I can help you with? Perhaps with the cottage? I can drive over and help you transport some of your belongings"

"That's all been arranged Milady, but a very kind offer", Carson replied.

"Surely you'll need some new furniture", Isobel remarked, "Perhaps Edith can help with that"

"Everything has been picked out and arranged for delivery", Elsie replied, "I will think it over though, and perhaps there is something that has slipped my mind that you may do for us Milady. Thank you very much for the offer and for your well wishes. It means a great deal"

"Of course", Edith said with a small smile, "Again I think it is lovely that you are staying on. Sometimes families have to simply think outside the box to make the proper thing work out for everyone"

Mrs. Hughes smiled, nodding to Lady Edith. She wasn't sure if the girl knew that she knew that Marigold was hers. Elsie _had _given her the photo of Marigold that she had found under Edith's pillow, and in moments like this she found it quite obvious that Edith knew that Elsie had figured it out, and was grateful for her silence.

"There _may _be something after all", Carson said then, thoughtfully, "I'm not sure we have a right to ask however..."

"Anything. I'd be happy to help", Edith assured him.

Carson looked from Edith to Mrs. Crawley. Isobel had been so helpful to so many in the past. He suspected his idea would be right up her alley. Lady Edith on the other hand he wasn't sure, but he had noticed the young woman change quite a bit in recent years. She was coming into her own and becoming quite a caring individual. Then there was Elsie... what would she think of his idea?

"It's only... we have a family member who we might like to have at the wedding", Charles began carefully, looking to Elsie he could see her uncertainty, "But she lives a long way off you see, and we wouldn't be able to fetch her ourselves with all there is to do here. She _may _have someone to come with her, but aren't certain if she would have a traveling companion or not"

"Why does she need a traveling companion?", Isobel asked innocently.

Charles looked to Elsie. This wasn't his story to tell.

"I shouldn't have suggested this... Beg Pardon Milady, Mrs. Crawley"

"Nonsense, we'd be delighted to help", Edith replied.

"What Mr. Carson is leaving out...", Elsie began delicately. She had wished he had talked to her first before tossing this idea out, but she knew he was trying to help, and she knew he realized it wasn't his place to make the suggestion. Maybe it wasn't a _bad _idea though. Was it? She wanted Becky at the wedding. It was true. She knew there was no one more fit to help them then Isobel Crawley. She knew she would face no judgment from her. Lady Edith was practically begging them to have a task to do as well, and after all she had been through with loosing Mr. Gregson and her child for a time, she was sure she too would be compassionate, " Mr. Carson is leaving out that the woman is my sister"

"Mrs. Hughes, I never knew you had a sister!", Edith replied.

"Nor I", Isobel chimed in.

"Charles... I beg your pardon, Mr. Carson, is the only one I've told. She's called Becky. She's several years younger then I, and... She's not quite right in the head"

"I see", Edith said, looking from Elsie to Charles.

"She's not crazy mind you!", Elsie felt she should add, "She's just a bit... slow"

"Is she... fit to travel?", Edith asked cautiously.

"With an escort, yes. She's a sweet, kind woman, but a bit childlike", Elsie replied, squeezing her hands together.

Charles stepped over to her and placed his hand on her back. It wasn't appropriate, but in that moment he didn't care, and no one else in the room seemed to either. Elsie grazed her fingers over his back for a moment to thank him, before dropping her hand.

"Well then, this shall be our task", Edith said with a smile, " I will go and get her and bring her back to Downton"

"It's an awful lot to ask", Elsie admitted.

"I'm happy to do it", Edith replied sincerely.

"She _may _be able to come with the woman who looks after her there. I could get in touch with Ms. Hudson and ask. I'm not sure the rules on this kind of thing, as I never presumed I could ever bring her here"

"She is _allowed _to come and go as she pleases though?", Isobel asked.

"Oh yes, but she can not be alone. Not anymore then little Marigold could be left alone", Elsie replied, feeling an unexpected sense of relief wash over her telling the other ladies about her secret sister.

"Very well then. Lady Edith can go and fetch her as she has offered, and once she arrives she can stay with me", Isobel said with a nod of the head.

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask...", Elsie began.

"Mrs. Hughes, please! Allow me to do this. I have watched you over the years help everyone. From Ethel Parks to Mr. Grigg and plenty in between. Now please allow someone to help you", Isobel said with a look that said she was not going to take no for an answer.

"You just described yourself as well", Elsie said with a small smile, "Thank you Mrs. Crawley... and Lady Edith! This is the kindest thing anyone has ever offered to do for me. I don't mind saying it. I don't know how I could repay you"

"You already have in the past", Edith replied, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm delighted to help. It will give me something to do", Isobel said with a small smile, "There is more to discuss, but perhaps we should leave it there for now"

"Yes", Elsie agreed, "I will call Ms. Hudson in the morning and let you know what she says"

"The wedding is still a month away, but perhaps she could come for a week or so beforehand. To get used to her surroundings?", Lady Edith suggested.

"I wouldn't want Mrs. Crawley to have to take her on for all that time", Elsie fussed.

"Nonsense. What else have I to do?", Isobel asked.

"Yes, it's either this or strolls with Dr. Clarkson... and God knows the poor man is confused enough as to whether or not he has a chance", Lady Edith added, biting her lip to keep from laughing out.

Mrs. Crawley looked back at her shocked. Carson was quite surprised himself, though it was harmless joshing. Elsie chuckled inwardly. It certainly was true!

"You have been spending entirely too much time with your Grandmother", Isobel said with a huff, looking away annoyed.

"It's very kind", Elsie said, composing herself, "I'll call tomorrow and let you know what can be arranged"

"Very well", Isobel said with a smile, "We'll say goodnight then"

"Goodnight, and thank you both kindly", Carson replied.

Elsie nodded, she had thanked them enough. She didn't want to sound like a broken record.

Edith stepped into the hall after Isobel, but poked her head back in, "Are you sure we should be leaving the two of you alone in here at this time of night?"

Carson looked back shocked, but Elsie chuckled, "We'll behave ourselves. You have my word"

"I really am delighted for you", Edith added, before retreating.

"I see I'm not the only one you're teasing this evening!", they heard Isobel say before the door shut.

"She can be cheeky when she wants to be", Elsie said with a little laugh.

"Quite", Charles replied, raising his eyebrows, "But quite a kind thing she has offered to do for us. Both of them"

"Quite!", she agreed.

"Elsie... I hope you aren't upset that I overstepped a bit there. I know I really should not have..."

"Oh!", she said, cutting him off and taking a step towards him, lacing her arms behind his neck, a tear in her eye, "You did overstep a bit, and maybe I should be cross, but I can't find it in me. Not at this moment"

"You're happy?", he confirmed, enjoying their closeness.

"I'm a lot of things at this moment. Nervous, overwhelmed, but yes... also happy. Now, kiss me good night and let's both get some rest"

He raised his eyebrows at her forwardness, before smiling at her, leaning down and placing a soft, gentle kiss on her mouth. He moved back after a moment, squeezing her hand as he stepped away. They smiled at one another.

"Goodnight", he said, stepping to the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Carson", she said as he bowed his head and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

She stepped over to her little table then, taking a seat. She felt a ball of emotion in her throat as she let out a sob. She was overwhelmed by it all and her emotions were finally catching up. She covered her face with her hands, letting the tears fall as quietly as she could. They were tears of happiness in part, a big part... happy that they would be married in a month, happy that he loved her so, happy that he had _finally _kissed her. However, they were also tears of regret, for all the time she lost with him, all the time she lost with Becky. They were tears for her sister and the hand she had been dealt, and they were nervous tears. Nervous about how everything would play out in the month to come.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Carson Vs Tufton

Chapter VI

**I have not updated this story in far too long. I must admit I wasn't encouraged by the lack of reviews for the last couple chapters and so I put it aside for a while. However, a few people kindly PMed me and asked that I continue it since they were enjoying it. So I will continue. Still thinking it will be a short fic of around 10 chapters... maybe a bit longer if the side stories take up time, but we'll see where it goes. Please, if you are reading the story, try to find a moment to review &amp; let me know what you think. Thanks so much! -CK**

Mrs. Hughes made her way down the downstairs hall as quickly as she could. Stopping short in front of Mr. Carson's pantry door and peering inside.

"Can I help Mrs. Hughes?, voiced someone from behind her.

Elsie spun around and exhaled, "Mr. Barrow, have you seen Mr. Carson?"

"I have not Mrs. Hughes. It is his half day. Perhaps he is attending to a detail for your special day?", Mr. Barrow offered with a smirk, "Won't be long now. Just a week before you are Mrs. Carson!"

"Yes Mr. Barrow. Thank you. I'm aware of the date of my own wedding"

"Now, now. No need to get testy. Just spreading some romantic cheer"

Elsie looked back at him annoyed, "If you see Mr. Carson do tell him I am looking for him"

"I certainly will", he called after her as she sped away down the hall and through the outside door. She knocked it open much harder then she intended to, causing it to slam against the exterior wall and shut with a bang behind her. She let out a frustrated moan as she clenched her fists, seeing as how she was alone, followed by a heavy exhale.

"Mrs. Hughes?"

She looked up to see him entering the courtyard of the service entrance.

"Whatever is the matter?", Charles asked as he approached.

She exhaled again, a bit more calmly, and made her way over to meet him half way, "There you are. I have been looking all over for you!"

"I'm flattered", he said with a slight smile, "Although by the look on your face I suspect I shouldn't be. What has happened? What's wrong?"

Elsie bit her lip before telling him, "It's Becky"

"Becky? Has Lady Edith called back to inform you of a delay?"

"No"

"A problem?"

"No!", she replied, more short with him then she intended.

"What could be wrong then? She's on her way!"

Lady Edith had phoned that morning. She had traveled to Becky the day before, bringing along little Marigold. Becky was getting on well with Lady Edith and her child. They had stayed the night in Lytham St. Annes and were all returning this afternoon. Becky would stay with Isobel this week and attend the wedding on Sunday. Everything has going according to plan thus far.

"Yes. She is on her way... and I have mountains to do! I'll never get free by this evening to go and meet them at the station"

"But surely Miss Baxter and Anna can take over any..."

"Anna has been sent home"

"Not ill again?"

"I am afraid so. I am beginning to worry about her! So yes, I must cover for her this afternoon. Miss Baxter already has her hands full with her ladyship. And on top of that the workmen have called. There is a leak at the house. They need one of us to go over and advice them on what to do. Apparently the storm last night has made a nice river in what was to be the sitting room!"

"Don't fret", he tried to calm her, placing a hand on the small of her back as they took slow steps back to the house.

"Don't fret?! I've only began. Mrs. Patmore has informed me that there is a problem with the wedding cake. I knew we should have never shown Mr. Tufton the door! As awful as he is at least he always had stock on hand. She said she won't be able to pull off the fruit filling. It's out of season and her new supplier doesn't have what she needs"

"That hardly seems a large matter"

"But it's your favorite!", she exclaimed, halting her steps.

Charles looked her in the eye. He knew this woman. He knew her well. Fruit filling would never make her list of concerns on a typical day.

"Do you have a few moments?", he asked, "I'm not expected back yet and there is something I would like to show you"

"Charles, I've just told you I have mountains to do! Where have you been anyhow? You were quite mysterious today in regards to your errands"

"First off, I went by the house while I was out. The leak has been sorted. Secondly, the fruit filling was a nice idea, but it is hardly essential to a lovely cake. We shall indulge in fruit filling on our first anniversary and that will suit me just fine. As for covering for Anna, that is all well and fine. I can meet Lady Edith and Becky at the station and bring Becky to Mrs. Crawley's house. You can meet her there later on when time allows. And as for my mystery errands... well, I will reveal that to you now if you will oblige", he said as he offered her his arm and waved in the direction he had just come.

"I... I will have to be back in under an hour. I do still have to cover for Anna even if you have seen to everything else"

"Certainly. It won't take long", he assured her.

Elsie resisted briefly, before nodding and giving in. What was truly bothering her became clear to Charles as they walked.

"She did seem to have taken to Lady Edith when we spoke on the phone. Do you suppose they are having a pleasant journey?"

"I'm sure they are"

"I'm sure Mrs. Crawley will be providing her meals, but it would be nice if I popped over with some things as well"

"I don't think that's necessary. You have quite enough on. Mrs. Crawley knows that. She had even asked about Becky's favorite dishes. Did she not? I'm sure that end of things is settled. You must try and relax"

"She doesn't like change", Elsie said softly as they rounded the corner to their cottage on the property.

Charles stopped and looked at her, "How about her sister?"

"Pardon?"

"Is this a case of wedding nerves or worry for Becky?", he asked kindly.

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She gave him a small smile before she attempted again, "Would it sound silly if I said a little of both?"

He smiled back at her, taking her hands in his, "Not at all! I'm nervous too! About meeting Becky, and even a bit about the wedding, and about... other things", He trailed off. He wanted to confide in her, but he did not intend to let her know how many mixed emotions were running through his mind when he thought about the prospect of their wedding night.

"Everything will be alright", she said, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Certainly! It's a stressful time, but it will lead way to good times. Very good times", he said, "Now, I have a little surprise for you", as he offered her her arm.

They walked arm in arm onto the small bit of land where the cottage sat. Charles opened the gate and Elsie stepped through. They walked up the path. They had never been her together since it had been finished last week. He had come to do this and that, as had she on her own, but not together. Charles unlocked the door now and pushed the door open, grabbing her elbow when she attempted to step inside. She looked at him questioningly.

"Only, I wonder... should I carry you over the threshold?"

Elsie laughed at his raised eyebrows and his serious face, "We aren't married yet! You daft man"

"Yes... that's true, but it is the first time we are setting foot inside our home together. Since it has become our home that is... painted, furnished, photographs in place... it may be a nice gesture"

She smiled at him, stepping closer so she wouldn't have to speak above a whisper, "Mr. Carson, would you _like _to carry me in?"

Charles cleared his throat and made a face like he was thinking about it, though he wasn't at all. He looked back to her, "I believe I would"

She smiled. "Very well, but Miss Baxter made my wedding dress quite roomy. I have not had to loose a single pound. Are you sure your back is up to lifting me?"

"My back would like nothing more!", he assured her, giving her no warning before scooping her up.

Elsie let out a little yelp and a giggle. It was a most uncharacteristic sound for her to make and she had to admit that the silliness of it all was lifting her worried spirits.

"I thought the wedding was still a few days off?", they heard someone say from the lane.

Charles' smile disappeared when he saw Dr. Clarkson walking past, a grin on his face. Elsie saw the change in Charles' mood and tried to rescue their moment.

"Merely practicing Dr. Clarkson", She replied, "We wouldn't want Mr. Carson to throw his back out on the evening of our wedding"

She smiled to herself and her witty reply, until it dawned on her what she had unintentionally implied and she closed her eyes in horror. Dr. Clarkson, being a gentleman, just tipped his hat and continued on his way. Charles carried her over the threshold. She waited for him to place her down. When he didn't, she opened her eyes. He was gazing at her.

"Are you planning on keeping me up here all day Mr. Carson?", She asked, unsure of what else to say.

He smiled, setting her down on the hardwood floor and turning to close the door behind them.

"I apologize for what I said to Dr. Clarkson", she said quickly, "It... came out wrong"

"No need to apologize Mrs. Hughes", he replied, giving her a small smile. He realized how embarrassed she was and was trying to brush it under the rug, "Would you like to see your surprise now?"

"I would Mr. Carson. Very much", she said, relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lady Edith smiled at Becky across the table. Marigold sat curled beside her fast asleep, "Would you like another biscuit with your tea Becky?"

"I would! Yes. Thank you", Becky replied, taking one, "Tea and biscuits on a train! I've never done this before"

"No? Well, I do hope you are enjoying yourself?"

"I am", Becky said with a smile, "You're nice... and I like the train. And Marigold, I like her most of all!"

Edith laughed lightly in reply, "She's quite fond of you as well! You draw such beautiful drawings. I think she is rather enchanted by them"

"I'm going to draw her another one after tea. She likes butterflies she said. I'll do The Secret Garden"

"That sounds lovely! Thank you"

"I don't mind", Becky shrugged, "I'm glad you have a daughter. I wish I had one, but I can't have children. My sister didn't have children either. I do love being around them"

"So do I", Edith said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Becky. Anything you like", Edith replied kindly.

"Mr. Carson, is he a nice man?"

"Yes. Mr. Carson is a nice man. Well... He can be a bit firm with the staff. He is butler you see and I suppose he needs to keep them in line, but yes he is a kind man"

"Is Elsie part of the staff?", Becky asked.

"Well, yes but..."

"Is he firm with her?"

"No. I would say they are more equals then the rest of the staff is. They are kind of like... Like the mother and father for all the servants in the house. They are there to instruct them and guide them, as well as attend to their own duties. It's not an easy job I'm quite sure"

Becky thought about this before replying, "Will they have children of their own? Married people do"

"No. I don't suspect so. They're a bit too old for all of that"

"Oh. That's too bad. I hoped Elsie would have a baby. Women who get married do"

"Yes. Many do, but it's a bit too late for that for them unfortunately"

Becky nodded, "Will they share a bed then?"

Edith coughed, almost choking on her tea. Marigold stirred beside her, but fell back asleep.

"Did I say something wrong?", Becky asked, concerned.

"No. No. It's just us girls here", Edith said with a smile as she reached out and patted Becky's hand briefly, "I suspect that they will, yes. Most married couples do"

"I've never shared a bed with a man before! Have you?"

"I have, but not often. As I told you yesterday, I lost Marigold's father before she was born"

"So sad", Becky said shaking her head, "I'm glad I never fell in love. It seems like it hurts so very much"

"It can", Edith agreed, "It certainly can, but it can be marvelous as well. Like with Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. At their age, to admit their feelings and marry. Quite lovely"

"My Ma told me when I was little that she slept next to Pa because that is what people do who are married and have babies"

Edith nodded.

"If Elsie isn't having babies then why doesn't she sleep on her own? I'll have to ask her"

Edith bit her lip to keep from smiling, "Yes, perhaps you should. I don't think I should answer that for her, but I will say that sometimes when people love each other they just want to be close. Even if they can not have babies"

Beck nodded, before scrunching up her nose, "Do you think they kiss?"

Edith couldn't help but laugh a little. Becky did too.

"I don't know for sure, but I suppose they probably do", Edith replied, as they both giggled a bit more, but all in good fun. They were both happy for Charles and Elsie.

"Is Mrs. Crawley really as nice as you say?"

"She is. She's very kind. We'll all have dinner together when we arrive, and she's invited her friend Dr. Clarkson as well"

"Will Elsie come? And Mr. Carson?"

"I believe that's the plan yes", Edith said with a smile.

"Is Dr. Clarkson kind as well? Some doctors are mean. I have a lot of doctors"

"He is very nice, yes", Edith replied, smiling then, "Can you keep a secret Becky?"

"I'm VERY good at keeping secrets!", Becky replied excitedly.

"I suspect that Dr. Clarkson likes Mrs. Crawley much the way Mr. Carson likes your sister! I just wish she would see it, because they really would be lovely together"

Becky's eyes grew big and she giggled along with Edith, "I won't tell anyone! Maybe we should try to help them fall in love"

Edith laughed in reply, "Hmm, well I don't know about that!"

"No?", Becky asked, a bit disappointed.

"Well, perhaps we could arrange something. See if cupid's arrow hits its mark"

Becky clapped in reply, and Edith had to smile. Becky really is fun to be with.

"We must have some fun ourselves this week as well! I have taken the week off from work. So we can do anything you like!", Edith added.

"Will I have time with Elsie?"

"Of course! But she will have plenty to keep her busy as well. So perhaps you and I and Marigold can find some fun things to do. I know a wonderful sweet shoppe we can visit"

"I adore sweets!", Becky admitted.

"I gathered!", Edith said with a giggle, glancing at the empty biscuit plate.

Becky covered her mouth, giggling quietly, Edith smiling sincerely in reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"May I open them now?", Elsie asked.

"You may"

Elsie opened her eyes and realized she was standing in their cottage's bathroom. She was confused a moment until she turned and looked at the tub.

"Oh my Lord!"

"It's the one you were admiring in the shoppe... when we were shopping for furniture?"

"You purchased it?"

"I did", he replied proudly.

"Was that wise?", she questioned.

He looked back at her, clearly offended.

"Oh, not that I don't like it!", she amended, "But wouldn't it have been better installed at the house on Brouncker Road? That is where we will be living after we retire. It seems a waste to have spend all that money and leave it behind in a year or two when we retire"

"Ah, but you see we won't be leaving it behind. I spoke with the plumber and he has agreed to store the old tub that was here in his warehouse. When we are ready to move out, when the time comes, he will come back and unhook it, re-install the old tub and move this one to the house on Brouncker Road"

"Oh, I see", she said, giving him a sweet smile, "The master bath?"

"Yes", he said wrapping his arms around her boldly, "Our bath. Not the one for the guests"

She kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms up behind his neck, "You'll spoil me"

"You deserve a bit of spoiling", he reasoned, as he looked from her eyes to her mouth.

She knew he wanted to kiss her. He only had that one time before, in her sitting room. That one, wonderful, passionate kiss, which turned her knees to jelly three weeks before. She looked away nervously, "The guests _would _probably pay more for a tub like _this_"

"I don't care", he replied matter of factly, a huskiness to his voice suddenly, "It's ours"

She turned her face back to his, the corner of her mouth turning into a small smile as she looked from his lips to his eyes, "Ours? Will we be sharing it at the same time Mr. Carson?"

She expected her teasing of him to make him blush and clear his throat as he looked away, but instead his eyes never left hers, "If you would enjoy that Elsie, yes. I'm sure I would"

Elsie froze, finding it hard to speak or even breath at the look in his eye and the words he spoke. He knew he was being forward. He would normally never allow himself to be so bold, but they _were _going to be married in a weeks time, and he wanted her to know just how much he wanted her... when the proper time came of course.

"It would be... quite romantic wouldn't it? If we... lit some candles...", she replied quietly, finally finding her voice.

"Some nice champagne...", he added, leaning forward and placing a series of delicate kisses on her neck.

Elsie exhaled feeling some of the stress of the day melt away. She was surprised by his boldness in both the kisses and the talk of sharing the tub, but not unpleasantly so. She didn't want this conversation to end. Not yet.

"We could... add some rose petals"

He smiled into her hair, happy that he was able to get her to relax a bit, but he would have to be careful. This conversation was turning quite alluring, and they were not married yet. All the same... they were just talking, "Yes, we could"

She looked back at him, the lust was swirling in his eyes. She had seen it before, the evening in her sitting room, but not like this. Nothing could happen between them for another week, but another kiss wouldn't hurt. In fact she suspected it may help her let go of some of the stress she had been carrying around.

"Thank you for buying the tub"

He nodded in reply, still holding her tightly.

"You're going to be a very romantic husband aren't you?", she asked, giving him a little smile.

He returned the smile, "I promise to try"

"You're a natural romantic and you know it", she whispered in his ear.

His eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of her breath on his ear, "Perhaps so"

"I have one last question", she said, her mouth still lined up with his ear, her eyes not meeting his.

His hands tightened on her back, "Of course"

Elsie gulped, finding courage, wanting nothing more then to be kissed by him, "After we drink our champagne, in our candlelit bathroom, and take our bath, filled with rose petals..."

"Yes?", he encouraged her. He prayed it wouldn't be both their undoing. He knew whatever she was going to say was going to send another ripple of lust through him, but he would let her finish this little fantasy they had began to play out. They were both under so much stress. She especially had worked herself into such a state... this is how he would help her unwind a bit.

She went on, unsure if she should really say what was on the tip of her tongue, but deciding that she trusted him and since in a weeks time they would be lovers, she reasoned that such flirting couldn't really hurt. It was time to live a little, "When we're through Mr. Carson, will you... Will you dry me off?"

He felt his legs go, but caught himself. He had never had such a risque conversation in his life. He took a breath to steady himself, before turned his head to meet her eyes. They looked over one another for a long moment. Lips, eyes, lips... eyes.

"I will. Yes. It will be an honor", he said, finding his voice, but just barely "And I assure you that every touch will be... gentle... and pleasant for you"

"I have no doubt", she said, moving her face closer to his.

Their faces hovered an inch apart for just a moment before he uttered, "Elsie..." and crashed his lips into hers. Their grip on each other instantly tightened, their hands ran up and down their backs as both their mouths opened. There was no hesitation. No permission needed. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. She pressed her chest to his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His hand ran down her back and hovered over her bottom. She reached behind and placed it where it obviously wanted to be. He squeezed her bottom, she arched her back, and then suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled away. She was relieved that he did so. If he had instead taken her hand and lead her to bed she would have followed him. They breathed heavily for a moment before she returned to his arms, much more softly this time. He tucked her head under his chin, turning his lower body slightly away from her so she wouldn't feel the evidence of how very turned on he had just been. She curled her arms up and rested for a moment on his broad chest. His hand rested softly on her back as they both exhaled at the same time.

He put his finger under her chin and nudging it up to give her a little kiss, "I suppose we both needed that"

"I suppose we did", she agreed, returning to her tucked position on his chest.

"I hope I wasn't too overly..."

"You weren't too overly anything", she interrupted, "You were everything I needed, exactly when I needed it"

He smiled at that, "I have always needed you, but you know that don't you?"

She looked up at him, "I suppose I do. Not always, but I know it now"

They smiled at one another and set off back to Downton. They still had work to do before joining Becky for dinner that night at Mrs. Crawley's house. It had taken Elsie a week to talk Charles into sitting at a dining table alongside Lady Edith and Mrs. Crawley. She had finally prevailed, when Isobel herself had told him she would be offended if he refused and Becky too may find it hurtful if he did not show up to her welcome dinner. After all the trouble everyone had gone to they knew they must hustle to get the things that needed tending to done in order to arrive at this very special dinner in a timely manner.

"No more smooching in bathrooms Mr. Carson", Elsie teased as they made their way out of the cottage, "There is work to be done"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Carson VS Tufton

Chapter VII

**Okay, I just have to say thank you ALL for the reviews. I'm so glad I didn't put this story aside after all. So glad you guys are enjoying it. Special thanks to all the Guest reviewers whom I couldn't PM and thank. You've encouraged me so much. I thank you. So here is our next Chapter. Branching out beyond Chelsie to Richard &amp; Isobel, and Edith. Please let me know what you think! Still unsure as to how far this story will go, but I assume everyone wants to see at least up to the wedding. XX C.K.**

"Here we are!", Edith announced as they pulled into the station, "And I already see Mr. Carson waiting for us on the platform"

"Where is Elsie?", Becky asked as she peered through the window.

"I don't know. Let's find out", Lady Edith said as she collected a sleepy faced Marigold and her bag.

Becky clenched her own bag in her fists tightly. Edith could tell she was feeling a bit nervous.

"Not to worry. I won't leave your side and Mr. Carson is rather nice", Edith assured her as she patted her shoulder, and waved a hand to encourage her to take the lead.

Becky nodded, already feeling she could trust Edith. She stepped off the train, Edith and Marigold close behind and looked in the direction of Mr. Carson. Her feet stayed planted to the ground.

"He doesn't look very nice", she whispered to Edith, "He looks stern and unkind. He's frowning"

"Oh, no no. That's just Carson's way. He's a very nice man. You'll see. Shall we?"

Mr. Carson saw them then, and Becky really didn't have a choice in the matter. She followed behind Edith and Marigold as they made their way to Mr. Carson. Edith looked over her shoulder and smiled to Becky a few times as they walked. Mr. Carson made his way towards them after spotting them down the platform. Becky studied him from behind Edith as they walked. His stride was that of someone with authority she thought. His fist was clenched behind his back in a way Becky found unwarm. She was surprised by his appearance. Becky had pictured someone shorter, thinner, softer looking.

"Hello there", Charles said with a smile as he reached the ladies. His heart pounded in his chest. Becky looked even more like her sister in person, although a bit younger, "I hope the journey was a pleasant one"

"Very pleasant. We had tea, sketched, talked and took in the countryside", Edith replied, as she stepped aside to give Becky a better view of Carson.

Charles nodded, looking from Edith to Becky. Becky's hands stayed clenched on her bag. She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

Clearing his throat, Charles stepped forward to offer Becky his hand, "Becky. I'm Charles Carson. It's so very good to finally meet you"

Becky looked up timidly, still unsure of the man, "Hi", she managed, not taking his outreached hand.

Charles lowered his hand, realizing she may need a little time to adjust, "I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes was not able to meet your train. She was very sorry about that, but she had matters to attend to at the house and so she sent me in her place"

"When can I see Elsie?", Becky asked.

"Well. We were going to take you over to Mrs. Crawley's house now, so you can settle in. Then I will head back over to Downton Abbey and return with Mrs. Hughes"

"How long will that take?", Becky asked, biting her lip again.

Charles looked back at her and saw her unease. He felt like he had failed already. She was pretty he thought, much like her sister, but she lacked the fire in her eyes that he so adored in his betrothed. Instead her eyes held a certain amount of wonder, perhaps mixed with a bit of fear. Fear of him he suspected. He inwardly scolded himself and the mannerisms that his post as butler had bestowed upon him long ago.

"It shouldn't take too long", Edith said as she reached her arm around Marigold, whom was eyeing the track, "And I'll be with you"

Becky nodded, looking back down to her feet.

"Alright then", Charles said, almost offering Becky his arm, but thinking better of it, "Shall we?"

The foursome walked out to the waiting car, which would take them to Mrs. Crawley's house. Carson sat up front, periodically eyeing Becky in the backseat. He realized as they rode, how very much he wished for Becky to like him. She was so important to Elsie. While Charles knew her approval meant a great deal, he was out of his element. Becky was not the typical female he'd encountered. He wanted to bond with her in some way, but feared treating her in too juvenile a manner.

"Becky is quite the artist", Edith informed Charles from the backseat, "She's made us the most lovely sketches"

"Is that so? Well, I admire that Becky. I have never been much of an artist myself"

"Is this the house?", Becky asked as the car pulled up.

"It is", Charles confirmed.

"It's very nice", Becky replied, looking out her window.

"Yes. It is", Carson agreed, before adding, proudly, "Just wait until you see Downton Abbey Becky. It is rather grand"

Becky nodded, but seemed uncertain.

"There is cousin Isobel", Edith said as the driver opened her door.

They all piled out of the car, walking up the walk to where Isobel, her cook and maid stood waiting. Dr. Clarkson appeared beside her then as well.

Carson couldn't help but feel foolish having Mrs. Crawley great _him. _Edith introduced Isobel to Becky, as Isobel took a step forward, smiling kindly and shaking Becky's hand. Becky smiled back, thanking Isobel for allowing her to stay at her home. Charles fought the spike of jealousy that rose within him. It seemed unfair for Becky to take an instant liking to Mrs. Crawley. He was the one that needed her blessing, not her. He was the one who would become her family in a few short days. All the same, he did understand how Becky could tell right off that she was a kind woman.

"And this is Dr. Clarkson", Charles offered, gesturing to the good doctor.

"Hello Becky", Dr. Clarkson said, reaching her hand and shaking it.

"You're Scottish like me!", Becky said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"That I am", Dr. Clarkson replied.

'Unbelievable!', Charles thought. She liked everyone better then him!

"There is a chill in the air. Shall we go in?", Isobel suggested then, as Edith and Marigold stepped inside, followed by Becky, Isobel and Dr. Clarkson, Charles trailing behind them.

"They do look good together", Becky whispered to Edith, as the two women giggled in front of the others.

Charles heard their giggling and feared it was about him, but no. He was sure that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"I didn't expect you here yet Doctor", Charles said to Dr. Clarkson, "I was under the impression we were all to meet here later on at the dinner"

"Oh yes, well it was a quiet day at the office and so I headed over early", Dr. Carkson replied, noticing a wide smile appear on Becky's face.

"You two were playing cards", Becky said, noticing the game on the table.

"We were, yes", Isobel replied, "Are you a card player Becky?"

"I like Go Fish okay", she replied with a shrug.

"Well, I do hope you had a pleasant journey", Isobel said as she changed the subject. People had been making far too many jokes about her friendship with Richard as of late, and she didn't need anyone to read too much into anything.

"I did. Thank you", Becky replied, smiling from Isobel to Richard to Edith and Marigold, before resting her eyes on Mr. Carson.

"Why don't we get you settled?", Edith offered.

"Yes. Of course you must get settled into your room and freshen up if you like", Isobel suggested as she moved to the stairs, "I'll have cook bring out some cocoa and biscuits for everyone"

"Marigold and I can see to that", Edith offered as Becky seemed comfortable enough with Isobel already.

Isobel nodded, ascending the stairs, Becky in toe, to the room Isobel had set up for Becky the day before. Edith looked to Mr. Carson and felt a pang for him. The poor man looked quite sad. Edith gave him a smile, not knowing quite what to say and headed to the kitchen with Marigold. She would have to think of some way for Carson and Becky to connect in the coming days, if it didn't happen naturally.

Dr. Clarkson cleared his throat, "When will Mrs. Hughes be joining us?"

Charles removed his pocket watch and gave it a look, "She has to cover for Anna. As you are aware she hasn't been well"

"I am aware, yes"

"Will she be alright?", Charles asked, loosing his train of thought.

"I can't discuss her case, but I assure you all will be well"

Charles nodded. Elsie had told him that Anna was not pregnant, but now he had to wonder if that wasn't the case. Either way, he was relieved to know that the doctor felt confident that she would be fine.

"Ah, well that is good to hear. As for Elsie, perhaps I should head to Downton now to see if she is ready. I know she is itching to get here and see her sister"

"Of course", Clarkson replied.

"Would you let Mrs. Crawley know that I have returned to Downton for Elsie and that we shall return as soon as we are able?"

"Certainly"

"You can assure her it will be before dinner. I would hate for her to worry about that"

"I'm sure you would", Dr. Clarkson said with a laugh. The entire village knew Carsons world revolved around dinners, that is until recently. He looked back and saw that Mr. Carson was perhaps a bit offended, and clearly flustered in general. He hadn't meant to be unkind, and did his best to reassure the butler, "Mind you, many would say my world revolves around medical journals"

"That seems much more important", Carson admitted, feeling a bit down at the moment.

"I think you realize how important you are within the community Mr. Carson", Dr. Clarkson replied, "I know this must be a stressful week for you. Plans for the wedding, meeting the family. I can only imagine"

"It has been stressful I admit. It will all be worth it in the end of course, but yes. It is a bit... much", Carson admitted, tucking his hands behind his back.

"You're a lucky a man though", Dr. Clarkson said honestly, "Mrs. Hughes is a fine woman"

"Yes. She is", Carson replied with a smile, knowing that he was lucky indeed.

"I think it quite lovely if I am to be honest. You both finding love at your age"

"I may remind you Dr. Clarkson, that we are not far apart in age you and I", Charles pointed out, but not unkindly.

"Precisely what I mean", Dr. Clarkson replied, "I... had wanted to marry. Finally settle down... a few years ago"

"Oh?", Charles asked, surprised.

"I did. Yes"

"Why didn't you?"

"Ah. Well...", Dr. Clarkson said with a sad smile, "The woman I wanted to marry didn't feel the same"

"I see. Well, I am sorry to hear that", Charles replied. He was quite certain it was Mrs. Crawley he was speaking of, but he had no idea Clarkson had proposed marriage to her. He suddenly felt quite lucky indeed that Elsie had said yes and that he was not doomed to a fate of lonely bachlorhood as Dr. Clarkson now faced. He loved Elsie. He would marry her and no one else, no matter what her reply to his proposal had been. He had the sneaking suspicion that such was the case for Dr. Clarkson. Mrs. Crawley was his Elsie, and if friendship was all she wanted to offer he would take it and not think of wedding another.

"I'll give her the message", Dr. Clarkson assured Charles.

"Thank you", Charles replied, realizing he had drifted off in thought for a moment, "We shall see you in a bit then"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Charles closed the door to her sitting room behind him and leaned back against the door. Elsie turned in her chair, from where she had been examining a ledger.

"She hates me", he said quietly.

"What? Who does?", she asked, turning back to her ledger. She was almost finished her work and she wanted to get out of there so she may go and see her sister. He was a dear man, but she didn't have time for his melodramatics at the moment.

"Becky", he replied.

"Becky?", she said, spinning around in her chair, "Don't be silly. That's impossible. Did you meet the train okay? Did she have a good journey?"

"She did", he assured her, crossing the room and taking a seat near her, "She's quite taken with Lady Edith and little Marigold. Sounds as if she had a nice journey with them"

"Oh, I am so relieved", Elsie said, hand on chest, turning back to her papers, "I won't be another thirty minutes and then we can head out"

"She's very taken with Mrs. Crawley already also", Charles went on, as Elsie did her paperwork.

"Well, that's good since they'll be under the same roof for a week", Elsie replied as she turned the ledger page.

"Dr. Clarkson too. She likes him because he's Scottish"

Elsie laughed in reply. That sounded like Becky. Oh she missed her dear girl so! She couldn't wait to see her. A few more things to tally...

"Yes. She's keen on everyone but me"

Elsie exhaled. Placing her pencil down, "And what makes you say that?", she asked, turning to him.

He shrugged, "She thinks me a silly old fool"

Elsie laughed, turning back to her paperwork, "She does not! You're being paranoid. I'll just finish up here and then we'll go over and I'll properly introduce you"

"I've already been properly introduced! Charles Carson... boring, intimidating butler", he grumbled.

She shook her head, still looking to her ledger.

"Can I help?", he asked then, realizing he was probably adding to her stress.

"Yes actually. Will you tally this?", she asked, handing him a paper.

They sat in silence as they worked. She handed him another form as he finished the first. She never asked for help with paperwork. Not ever. There wasn't a need. She knew what she was doing, and she didn't like the idea of having to try to make out someone else's handwriting later. This was different though. She wanted to be finished so that she may see Becky, and since they would be married in a few days it was less like asking for help from a co-worker and more like asking it from her husband.

"There we are", he said, handing a paper back to her.

"Thank you", she said accepting it, as she looking over his script, "You have such nice handwriting. I've always admired it"

"You never said", he replied with a smile, "I suspect it's a good thing I do. You never would ask for help if you suspected my script would make a mess of things"

"You know me too well", she said, tucking the paper away, "That should do it"

He stood as she did.

"I just have to run and change", she said, looking down at her black dress, "This won't do will it?"

"Well... you always look nice..."

She smiled at him, "Well, no matter how in a hurry I am I will not be wearing this to Mrs. Crawley's for dinner"

"No. I suppose not", he replied, happy at having a reason to run his eyes over her form. His mouth turned up into a part smile as he placed a hand on the small of her back, "Still, very becoming"

She smiled back briefly before shaking her head and stepping away, "I'll be right back down in a moment"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Elsie!", Becky called excitedly as she crossed the room to embrace her sister.

"My darling girl", Elsie said as she hugged her back, a smile on her face.

It warmed the hearts of all in the room to see this side of Mrs. Hughes. The two embraced a moment longer before Elsie gently pulled away, stepping to the side so that Charles was by her side.

"You've met everyone? And had a nice journey I have been told"

"I did. Yes! Lady Edith is very nice Elsie! Her and I and Marigold are friends now. Aren't we Lady Edith?"

"We certainly are", Edith replied warmly.

"I'm so happy to hear it!", Elsie replied.

"And the Journey was wonderful. I had tea and biscuits on the train and sketched!"

"Sounds lovely!"

"And guess what? Dr. Clarkson is Scottish!"

"Yes, I am aware", Elsie said with a laugh.

"And Mrs. Crawley is not his girlfriend, but I think she should be! And she is very nice too!"

Elsie's eyes grew big. Edith covered her mouth to hide her smile, as Charles turned away. Dr. Clarkson coughed and gave Isobel a part smile at her flustered face.

"I've said something wrong haven't I?", Becky worried.

"Not at all", Mrs. Crawley replied, after swallowing the lump in her throat, "I assure you that Dr. Clarkson and I are merely friends, but I am pleased that you think I am a nice woman"

Elsie smiled to Isobel, thankful that she had glossed over Becky's little blunder. She turned her attention then to Charles, taking him by the arm and stepping closer to her sister.

"And Mr. Carson? You've met him?"

"I have", Becky replied, "He met us at the station"

Elsie nodded, "Mr. Carson is the man I am going to marry Becky, as I told you on the telephone"

"Yes. I know Elsie"

Elsie smiled, nodding. The room was silent for a moment. Isobel came to stand beside Becky then.

"Mr. Carson is a marvelous dancer. He and I always dance at the Holiday ball. Don't we Carson?"

"We do Mrs. Crawley", Carson replied.

"Do you like to dance Becky?", Isobel asked.

Becky's face lit up, "I adore it!"

"Well then! That's perfect isn't it?", Dr. Clarkson said to Becky, "Mrs. Crawley has quite a surprise for you"

"A surprise?!", Becky asked excitedly.

"Yes. I thought I would take a chance that you were a music lover Becky. I had a phonograph player set up in the other room"

Becky's eyes grew big and she clapped, "What fun!"

"I love to dance myself", Edith admitted.

Charles tried to smile along with everyone else. He had gotten used to phonographs in the last ten years, but he still wasn't sure he would call himself a fan and he would be doomed if he had to set one up and actually try to use it.

"Well then. Perhaps you and Mr. Carson may share a dance? Since you both seem to be talented in that area", Elsie said to Becky, looking back to Charles encouragingly.

"Er... Yes, well... If Becky would like to"

"I don't know", Becky replied, "Shouldn't you two be dance partners?"

Elsie waved her hand, "I'm happy to share, besides that Mr. Carson and I have never danced before, so at this point we might as well save the first dance for our wedding reception"

"You've never danced?", Edith questioned, surprised, "Not at all the servants balls we've had over all the decades?"

"We have not", Charles confirmed.

"But why? If you're such a good dancer?", Becky asked.

"Well... I don't know really", Charles replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable. That wasn't true. He knew exactly why. Touching her, even on a dance floor, would be so different then touching anyone else. He never dared. Instead he occasionally smiled at Elsie from the other side of the dance floor or stood beside her as they admired others, took other partners on to the dance floor. He suspected she knew, in recent years anyhow, his reasons for never asking her, though it wasn't something they had ever discussed.

"It's customary for the staff to dance with the family at these events", Elsie told Becky, "And by the time everyone starts to mingle on the dance floor I suspect that Mr. Carson, like myself, is tired and happy to just watch"

Becky seemed to accept that and nodded.

"Looks like we have something fun to do after dinner then", Isobel said to the room.

Dinner was soon announced and the group made their way to the dining room. Becky sat between Edith and Elsie, Charles across from Elsie near Dr. Clarkson. Isobel sat at one end of the table, Marigold at the other. Marigold was excited to sit at an adult dining table. Becky seemed comfortable with the group as a whole. Charles however found it very difficult to sit at a table with Lady Edith and Mrs. Crawley. Still, he tried to hide his discomfort, participating in the conversation as best he could. Elsie could feel his discomfort, and gave him a reassuring smile every so often to steady him.

After dinner and drinks the group went through to the sitting room, where the sofas had been pushed back and rug taken out. Edith made her way over to the phonograph player and selected something to play. Music filled the room and Elsie and Becky laughed together happily. Edith excused herself for a moment, taking Marigold upstairs to rest. Charles looked nervously at Becky and then to Elsie. This was embarrassing. Sensing his dread Isobel stepped forward, motioning to Dr. Clarkson. The doctor smiled in reply.

"Shall we Mrs. Crawley?", he asked, taking her hand and leading her into the center of the room.

Isobel laughed as Richard whirled her around to the rather fast paced tune.

"Goodness! Dr. Clarkson, wherever did you learn how to dance this step?", Isobel asked.

"I'm making it up as I go along", Dr. Clarkson replied, making all the ladies laugh.

Charles swallowed his pride, striding over to Becky and offering her his hand, "Miss Hughes?"

Becky did give him a little smile, accepting his hand. They danced stiffly at first. Elsie bit her lip as she watched them, praying he would loosen up a little. Charles exhaled, looking to Elsie for support. Seeing her slightly worried expression he softened. He had to do this. He had to find a way to get in Becky's good graces. For Elsie.

"Shall we give them a run for their money?", Charles asked Becky with a smile.

Becky looked back at him unsure.

"Shall I twirl you like that?", he motioned to Dr. Clarkson and Isobel, "I bet we could do it better. Don't you?"

Becky laughed in reply, nodding. He twirled her about across the floor as she laughed. He smiled in reply. Finally. Elsie clapped from the sidelines, impressed by Charles. She knew full well that he found this all undignified and the fact that he would do it for Becky and for her made her heart swell. Edith returned, a smile on her face as she saw the four on the makeshift dance floor.

"My, my. Look at Carson go!", she said to Mrs. Hughes as she stood beside her.

"He's a dear man", Elsie replied.

"Yes", Edith replied, "He certainly is"

Edith and Elsie laughed some more as Dr. Clarkson and Isobel tried to outdo Carson and Becky. They all looked a bit silly, but they were all having such fun that it didn't matter.

"Elsie's turn", Becky said, making her way over to her sister, "Dance with me Elsie!"

Elsie went out on the floor with her sister, twirling her around as Charles had. It was a bit unconventional for two women to dance, but seeing as how they were having a casual evening and Becky was having so much fun, Elsie ignored convention. Charles offered his arm to Lady Edith and they joined the others on the floor. They danced for over an hour until everyone was exhausted. They switched partners several times, but Charles and Elsie never dancing, saving that for the wedding. Dr. Clarkson did take a spin with the other ladies, but he clearly enjoyed dancing with Isobel most and no one wished to deny him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Rather later then I thought we'd be", Charles said as they walked arm in arm back to the Abbey.

"Yes, and I'm much more tired then I gathered I'd be as well", she said with a laugh, "It was such fun though wasn't it?"

"It was", Charles admitted, "And more importantly I think Becky has finally come round"

"Oh, she most certainly has! Do you know what she said to me when we were hugging goodbye for the night?"

"What's that?", Charles asked as they entered the courtyard to the service entrance of the Abbey.

"She told me to make sure and give you a very nice goodnight kiss tonight, for all the trouble you had gone to dancing with all the other ladies"

"Did she now?", he asked, halting his steps.

"What are you doing?", she asked, "It's dark. We should get in"

"Yes, but I thought it a better idea to collect Becky's suggestion out here and not in the middle of the servants hall"

Elsie laughed nervously in reply, "And who said I thought it such a good idea?"

"A sneaking suspicion?", he asked hopefully.

She laughed, "Well, I suppose you do deserve it after tonight"

"And...", he said, placing his arms at her waist and looking into her eyes, "You wouldn't gain any enjoyment from it?"

She looked back at him and felt her knees weaken. The moonlight reflected off the glints of silver in his hair, his eyes shined. His voice was deliciously low in her ear.

"I wouldn't say that Mr. Carson", she said, tilting her head up to him.

He lowered his head and met her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. She reached her arms up to move a bit closer to him. Lowering his head more, he deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth to hers and they moaned lightly at the same time, smiling then against each others lips. A few more strokes of his tongue over hers and he gently returned to his full height, feeling quite lightheaded.

"You're getting good at that", was her cheeky reply as she took his arm and they carried on to the house.

He laughed in reply, feeling a slight dread at having to leave her soon to go up to his own separate room, but it was only a matter of days now until that was no longer the case.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Carson VS Tufton Chapter VIII

**Thank you to everyone who has read &amp; reviewed. I've been busy with projects, but figured I should do a little update for anyone following the story. This story seems to be becoming a Isobel/Clarkson pairing story as well. Apparently my other favorite couple wasn't content to stay in the shadows. I may be changing the title of the story too. It's become a bit more then the Carson/Tufton one shot it began as. Thank you again for the feedback. **

"It's rather strange", Mary said with a grin as she slipped on her coat as Carson offered it to her.

"What is, milady?", Carson asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"You'll be married in a few days. I'm thrilled for you of course. Both of you that is, but it still hits me in the face at times. I never thought I would see the day. You must be getting rather nervous Carson, and excited of course"

Charles cleared his throat, "I am looking forward to the nuptials this weekend. Yes milady"

"Oh Carson, really! This is you and I... Let's not be so formal", she jested as she took his arm and they walked through the open front doors and onto the gravel, "This is an exciting time in your life! And I'm sure you're also, understandably, quite nervous. You have always been such a great supporter of me. I want to make sure I am returning the favor. I care about you. Now, please tell me how you're fairing so I needn't go on and on about feelings. It's much too American for either of our tastes"

Carson gave her a little smile and a brief chuckle, as she removed her arm from his. He laced his fingers behind his back once more as they crossed the lawn for an impromptu stroll.

"I'm doing fine milady. Truly. I thank you for asking. I _am _looking forward to Saturday, as I said. And yes I am also a bit nervous, but nothing too overpowering I assure you"

"And Mrs. Hughes?"

"Yes?"

'Men!', Mary thought as she looked away for a moment to hide her smile, "How is Mrs. Hughes doing?"

"Everything is set and in order. Thanks to you milady, and the rest of the family of course. Not to mention Anna, Miss Baxter and Mrs. Patmore. It'll be a lovely wedding. Mrs. Hughes feels confident in that, as do I", Carson replied proudly.

"Is she looking forward to her big day then?"

"I should certainly hope so", Carson replied with a little laugh.

Mary smiled in reply, "Of course she is, but I suppose what I meant was... Heavens. I do hate to stick my nose in, but have you spoken with her? Is she... feeling a bit nervous?"

Carson halted his steps, "Has someone said something to you?!"

"Not at all!"

Elsie couldn't possibly be having cold feet. Could she? They had been so busy discussing the details of the wedding and reception. Not to mention working on the cottage and spending time with Becky, who was finally starting to take a liking to Charles, that he hadn't found time to ask her about her feelings. He wasn't sure he would ask her about them even if he had the time. They had spoken about their feelings in the past. She knew he loved her. Surely there was nothing else to discuss. Or was there? Were people talking? Was she beginning to have doubts?

"Carson, please don't fret", Mary offered as he looked out over the lawn, lost in thought, "I was simply thinking earlier about how I felt before my wedding. It's quite natural for a woman to be a bundle of nerves"

"But no one has said anything to you? About Elsie?"

Mary smiled, "Goodness. I've never heard you refer to her by her first name"

"Beg pardon", Charles replied, looking down, ashamed of his blunder.

"Don't be silly. It's rather sweet. And no. No one has said a thing to me. I was simply asking how she was feeling, and if you haven't asked her perhaps you should. This is just my advice. I'm sorry if I am overstepping"

"Oh never. Never", Carson replied with a kind smile as they walked on, "You are right. I should ask her how she is fairing and I shall. I'm sure she is a bit nervous. It is not exactly her style to have attention on her you see"

"And she certainly will! Just think, as she walks to the isle..."

'I think about that quite a lot', Carson thought with a smile.

"And of course she must also be nervous about what comes after the wedding"

Carson's eyes grew big and he looked away.

"Oh dear. I do believe that came out wrong. I was referring to married life in general, when she's been on her own so long. I certainly wasn't referring to ...anything else"

"I'll speak with her later", Carson replied, his cheeks a deep red, "And make sure Mrs. Hughes is feeling at ease"

"Good man", Mary patting his arm briefly, "The car is waiting. I should head back"

"Of course"

"And Carson, if you do need a chat in the coming days. Please don't hesitate"

"Thank you milady. That's very kind"

"Not at all", she said, turning on her heel and heading back to the car.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She's beaten me again", Richard said, laying down his cards.

Becky giggled from across the table, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Don't fret. I have yet to win a hand myself", Isobel said as she arrived at the table in the garden with some biscuits.

"I hope you like these Becky. They're Dr. Clarkson's favorite. Chocolate and orange cream"

Becky helped herself to a biscuit and her eyes widened, "Yum!"

Richard laughed in reply, "Now you see why they're my favorites", he said as he took a biscuit himself.

Isobel took a seat between them, picking up her own glass and adjusting her hat to block the sun. Richard looked to her, his eyes lingering on her a few moments too long before turning back to his plate. Becky smiled as she witnessed the exchange.

"Mrs. Crawley. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Becky!", Isobel replied, looking from the birds she had been watching back to Becky.

"Why do you do things yourself. Like fetching biscuits from the kitchen? Or doing your own gardening. If you have staff that can do it for you"

"Well... I suppose I like to keep busy. And I like to do things for myself. Although there is plenty they do for me. I came from a different background you see. I was the wife of a doctor, so being waited on hand and foot has never much suited me"

"You were the wife of a doctor?", Becky asked with a smile. Looking from Dr. Clarkson to Isobel and back to Dr. Clarkson.

"Yes. I was", Isobel replied, readjusting the napkin in her lap as she took a biscuit and tried to ignore the looks Becky had just given them.

"So, if you remarried it would probably be to a doctor?", Becky asked innocently. She couldn't wait to tell Edith that Mrs. Crawley seemed to be keen on doctors!

Isobel coughed, the biscuit having gone down the wrong way. She coughed again, harder, pushing her chair back.

"Isobel?", Richard asked in alarm, standing quickly and coming around behind, prepared to try and dislodge the food.

"I'm fine. I'm fine", she said breathlessly as she help up a hand.

One of his hands was already resting on her stomach. He retreated it quickly, "Pardon me"

She waved her hand, "It's fine"

Richard pulled out her chair for her to sit, doing the same himself.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Crawley", Becky said then, her face filled with concern, "I said something wrong didn't I? I said something wrong and made you choke"

"No. No. You said nothing wrong", Isobel assured her, "It just went down the wrong way"

"I'm sorry I asked about you remarrying"

"Don't be silly. It's fine", Isobel said with the wave of her hand, "And no. I won't be getting remarried. I was... engaged. Recently actually, but it didn't work out. And so I think I have learned that an independent life, with good friends, is whats best for me"

Becky's mouth dropped open, "Did he leave you at the alter?!"

Isobel couldn't help but laugh a bit in reply, "No Becky. He did not. His sons, well. They didn't care for me. And I didn't wish to disturb his family and so I suggested that we remain just friends"

"Did you love him?", Becky asked in a dreamy voice.

Isobel stirred in her seat, noting that Richard was looking down into his empty tea cup. Apparently finding the tea leafs rather fascinating.

Isobel opened her mouth in an attempt to kindly tell Becky that she didn't think that was anyone's business but her own, but instead she found herself replying, "No"

Richard looked to her then and she caught his eye. Looking back to him for a long moment before looking away. The moment was not lost on Becky and her face soon broke into a wide smile, which she hid with her napkin.

"He was a very kind man", Isobel went on, "He... He said he loved me, and I believe he did. I was very fond of him, but I can not use the word love"

"Did you love your first husband Mrs. Crawley?", Becky asked, genuinely interested.

"I did. Yes", Isobel replied with a small smile, "Reginald was a wonderful man"

"I'm sorry he died", Becky replied.

"I was lucky to have him while I did", Isobel replied, feeling her eyes prickle.

"Can you only be in love once? Really in love I mean? Not just fondness?"

Isobel was about to reply, but when she looked up she saw that Becky's question was directed to Dr. Clarkson.

"Yes. I believe we have the ability to fall in love more then once Becky"

Isobel felt her breathing change.

"You're a doctor, so you must be right. Have you ever been in love Dr. Clarkson?"

"Yes", Richard replied without delay.

Becky smiled in reply, "I'm glad. Do you both think..."

Isobel held her breath. She liked Becky, but she was starting to worry about where this line of questioning may go.

"Do you think my sister really really loves Mr. Carson?"

Isobel smiled, "I do. Yes. And I am quite certain the sentiment is returned"

Richard nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad", Becky replied, taking more biscuits and shuffling the cards, "Do you mind if I sketch for a while?"

"Go right ahead. Your sister should be here in about an hour"

Becky nodded, as she stood and collected her sketch pad from the ground. She smiled at Dr. Clarkson and then Isobel, "You two have a nice chat while I'm gone"

Isobel nodded. Becky made her way across the lawn then, falling on her knees on the other said of the garden to sketch a bird bath.

"I do believe Becky has a bit of matchmaker in her", Richard said as he refilled Isobel's glass with lemonade.

Isobel felt flustered, but tried to laugh naturally, "She means well. She probably sees us as two old friends, who'd be well suited"

"Well, we're not _that _old", Richard said with a chuckle.

Isobel laughed in reply.

"The rest is true though", he said before he could stop himself, "Of course... it's not that simple. Nothing in life ever is it seems"

Isobel looked to him. What was he saying? That they were well suited?

"I should go", he said, standing, "I have to do more rounds"

"Tea tomorrow?", she asked, watching him. He was the one who seemed flustered now.

"That would be lovely. Thank you Mrs. Crawley. Please say goodbye to Becky for me", he said as he tipped his hat and turned to go.

"Of course", she replied, but he was already making his way across the grass in retreat.

Isobel watched him go, allowing herself to get lost in thought. She had known there was a time, a few years ago, when Dr. Clarkson was looking to settle down and take a wife. She knew she was his first choice. She had turned him down gently when he had began to ask, almost as if she wasn't aware what his intentions were, but of course he had known that she knew. He thanked her a few days later, saying it had been the punch. It hadn't been. They both knew it, but she was happy to let it drop, not wanting to hurt her friend.

She had expected him to take on someone else as a wife, but he never did. She recently had began to wonder why he never did. Surely he didn't _love _her. It couldn't possibly be that he simply didn't want anyone else. She would be a vain woman to think such a thought. They were very good friends, and it had been a companion he had been looking for. Yet he hadn't taken a wife after she turned him down, even though he was one of the most respected men in the village and could have his pick of village widows.

And why hadn't she agreed to marry him? Because she valued her independence so much? Yes. She had, but that was all before Matthew died. A lifetime ago it seemed, although it had only been a few years. Matthews death had nearly broken her. Thankfully her good friends had stuck to her side and brought her back to life. Then when Dickie Merton proposed she had excepted. Not at first, but over time she decided that yes she would like to marry and have someone to share her world with. She had to admit to herself that she had agreed to marry him because he had loved her. She could never be married to a man who didn't, but she hadn't loved him.

Part of her wondered if she had planned to marry Dickie in hopes that she would start to feel love for him as they years passed, but in the months since the marriage had been called off she had come to realize that marrying him would have been a mistake. An act of kindness to Dickie, a companionable relationship for herself, but a mistake. Something inside her resisted Dickie from the beginning. It was as if she knew she belonged with someone else.

She had assumed it was Reginald her heart and mind reminded her of when she felt the pang of a romantic love lost, but lately, if she were to be honest with herself, she began to wonder if it was Richard. Why had it upset her so when Violet had jested that Dr. Clarkson would be thrilled that she had changed her mind about marrying Lord Merton? Why did that hit such a nerve? She remembered fondly the years when she would spend all day with Richard at the hospital. Oh, she used to drive him crazy! Truth be told she knew she still did at times. He had been impressed by her the first day he met her, annoyed with her the same day, and within a short amount of time he developed a fondness for her. She pondered this as Becky ran up to her.

"Mrs. Crawley! I just had the most wonderful idea!"

"Did you?", Isobel asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"I've decided I'd like to sketch people while I'm here. I can do Marigold and Lady Edith, my sister and Mr. Carson, and you and Dr. Clarkson"

"Well, if everyone is willing that is a lovely idea. Would you like to sketch me now? Is my hair alright?", she asked with a laugh.

"Oh no. I have to do you and Dr. Clarkson together! You two go together. I'll do Peg now", Becky said as she ran off to find the young gardener.

"We go together", Isobel said into the wind, letting her mind wonder a bit more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come in", Elsie said at the rap on the door. She knew it was him, "I'm ready", she said as she pinned her hat.

Charles came in, closing the door behind him, "I was hoping... we could have a quick talk before we set off for Mrs. Crawley's"

"Have we the times?", Elsie asked, concerned.

"It will just take a moment", he assured as he held up his hands.

"Very well", she said, taking a seat and gesturing for him to do the same.

Charles swallowed, "I've been wondering... How are you... feeling?"

"Feeling? Well it's been busy. I could use a lay down, but I'm fine. Now is that all? We really should be..."

"No. Elsie, please sit"

Elsie looked back at him a moment and sat back down.

"I've been thinking. Wondering... if you're nervous? Not about the wedding so much, but about after the wedding"

Elsie raised her eyebrows.

"Marriage!", he said quickly, "Having been on your own so long. Are you nervous about being a wife? Or... anything?"

"Where is this coming from?", she asked. Sensing someone had made him second guess.

"It's coming from me. Well... Lady Mary did mention..."

"And there we have it!", Elsie said with a sharp knowing look.

"She was concerned! And now _I _am concerned that you may have... worries on your mind"

"And why would you, and the _blessed _Lady Mary be worried about that?"

"Because... you're a woman"

Elsie looked back at him as if he had three heads, "I beg your pardon?"

"Its...", Charles started, but needing to take a breath stopped and thought a moment, "It's just that you are a woman and I am a man"

"I should hope so!"

"Please allow me to finish", he asked pleadingly.

"Go on", she replied, as she slumped back in her chair.

"I am a man. I can't possibly understand what is going through your mind as a woman. I _just _want to be sure you are content. Lady Mary had mentioned that she was nervous before her big day. So much to think about and all... and not just the wedding. She pointed out to me that because you are a woman who has been on your own all of your life..."

"I believe spinster is the word you are looking for", Elsie replied, more bitterly then she intended to.

"Elsie...", he replied, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry", she replied quietly, "Perhaps that is what Lady Mary was thinking, but I know not you"

"Certainly not!"

" Please continue. I'll listen"

"I assure you Lady Mary had only good intentions. And _yes _you _have _been on your own all of your life, as have I... alone romantically that is. I'm aware you nor I are ever actually alone or lonely. Not in this house, but you see... Having been on your own for so long you may be quite nervous"

"Well, of course I have nerves! I assume you do too, but I dare say I don't see the correlation between pre-wedding nerves and my sex"

He tensed at her use of the word sex. They way it rolled off her tongue made him forget what he was saying for a moment. He regained his conversation skills and replied, "As long as you aren't feeling unsteady. I only wished to check in and make sure you weren't... Well... having, ahem, cold feet"

"Cold feet!", she said a hearty laugh, "Charles Carson, I have waited half my life to become your wife. We are hardly people who met in the village last week and said 'say, let's get married' now are we?"

"Of course not! But all the same I felt I should make sure you felt... steady"

Elsie gave him a little smile, softening her tone as she reached her hand across the table to grip his, "I thought we talked about this the other day at the cottage? I am stressed without a doubt, I am reasonably nervous yes, but certainly not exceedingly so, and I am happier then I have ever been in my life"

He smiled in reply, "I'm sorry"

"You needn't apologize for checking in on me, and perhaps I was too hard on Lady Mary"

"I never thought I would hear you say those words"

"I never thought I would say them!", she replied, rolling her eyes, "But it's true. I admit it freely. I'm sure she meant well. However, I am not her. There is no doubt in my mind _if _ I want to marry, _which_ man I want to marry or how I will spend the _rest_ of my life"

Charles looked back at her, pride showing on his face, "Right. That's that. Shall we be off now then?"

"I think we had better!", she said eyeing the clock.

Elsie stood, as did Charles. She walked by him to reach for her handbag hanging on the hook. After she retrieved it he took a step closer and placed his hands on her waist. She looked down in surprise, then back up to his eyes. A tingle raced along her spine.

"Mr. Carson... anyone could walk in"

"We'll be married in seventy-two hours. At this point would a kiss be that scandalous if intruded upon?"

"Well, I guess that tells me what you plan to do next", she said with a grin.

His chest rumbled deeply in a low chuckle, "Indeed it does Mrs. Hughes. Indeed it does"

He leaned down. She reached up on her toes and their lips met in a soft pairing. Elsie thought about his words and smiled against his lips before taking his bottom lip between hers and sucking on it. Charles pulled away, looking at her with slight shock written on his face.

"Too scandalous?", she questioned.

He looked back at her in mock annoyance, "You enjoy teasing me a bit too much I believe"

"Oh?", she replied. She bit her lip as her hand slid slowly down his chest, "You should have seen what I was originally going to do!"

Her hand continued down, making it to his navel before he released her quickly and took a step back. She blushed, taking a step closer and leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"_That _was teasing", she said with a smile.

"You'll be the death of me", he chastised, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Let's be off", she said, reaching for the door handle.

Charles nodded, following close behind her, willing his body to calm down. Three more days.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**The Engagement **

**Chapter IX**

**Sorry for the delay. I'll be wrapping up this story this week. Just two more chapters should do it. Enjoy! Please review if you are reading. Thank you, thank you!**

"This is so exciting!", Becky whispered to Edith.

"I'd have to agree", Edith replied with a kind smile.

They were sitting in the church up in the front with the rest of the Crawley family as well as the servants. Everyone was abuzz with chatter. Never before had the staff and the family sat so close at a social event. Everyone seemed to be taking the break of protocol in stride however. Even the Dowager Countess chatted happily with Isobel and Dr. Clarkson as they waited for the procession of the bride.

"I hear Carson has a little surprise in store for Mrs. Hughes", Isobel said to Richard and Violet, "A bagpiper will proceed the wedding march"

"That was a thoughtful gesture", Richard replied, "I always enjoy hearing the pipes. It takes me back"

"Well, I can do without them", Violet commented, "A musical instrument is meant to fill your ears for the time being. Not make them ring for hours to come"

"I enjoy them as well", Isobel offered.

"Well... you would", was Violet's reply.

"Becky seems excited", Richard said to the ladies.

"Oh she is!", Isobel replied as she smiled over to where Becky sat with Edith across the isle, "That reminds me. She has something for you Dr. Clarkson. The sketch she did of us. She's through with the finishing touches"

"Lovely, but shouldn't you have it?", he asked, "I spend more time at Crawley House then you do at my office these days. Perhaps it would be more well suited there where we could both enjoy it"

Violet arched an eyebrow, "What is all this? You've been sketched? Together?"

"Oh, Becky wanted to", Isobel said with a wave of the hand, before turning back to Dr. Clarkson, "We can decide where to hang it later"

Richard nodded and turned his attention up front. Isobel looked back to Violet and saw she was still looking at her, "What?"

"Being sketched with a man who is not your husband?", Violet whispered, "Not in my day!"

"Oh, stop it!", Isobel replied, a bit annoyed.

"Of course if you two were planning to wed it wouldn't be entirely unacceptable", she continued.

"Stop!", Isobel hissed in a whisper.

Violet chuckled to herself, shaking her head. When would her friend get a clue about her own feelings.

"It's about to start!", Becky exclaimed as the bagpipes were heard outside the church.

Carson appeared at the front of the church. He smiled at their guests as he tried to keep his hands still. The task wasn't an easy one. For perhaps the first time in his life he couldn't seem to keep still. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. His shirt was soaked through with perspiration. He dearly hoped no one would notice the state he was in. Especially not Elsie. He sighed when he heard the bagpipes. His little surprise for her. He hoped she would enjoy it. This was it. Time to get married. His head was spinning. He took a deep breath, riding the wave of adrenaline and deciding to not be scared. Why should he be? He loved her and trusted her more then anyone in the world. She would walk down that isle to him, say "I do" and all would be well.

After the bagpipes came to an end, Edith stood and took her place at the piano. She smiled to Becky, who gave her a thumbs up as she began to play. Mrs. Patmore withdrew a handkerchief from her purse and blew her nose loudly. People around her giggled at bit, but all was quiet then as Elsie entered their view. The crowd stood and Edith played a bit louder.

Charles breath hitched as he saw her. A vision in grey-blue silk and cream lace. She smiled to him, so handsome in his pale suit. Elsie gripped her flowers tightly in her hands. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit uncomfortable with everyone watching her. She tried to focus on her husband-to-be. He seemed quite jittery she noticed as she approached. She broadened her smile and noticed him visibly relax. He smiled in reply and her heart flooded with love for this man.

As Elsie passed Becky she winked at her, and Becky clapped a little she was so excited. She looked back to Charles who took a step towards her and then hesitantly stepped back. She could feel his longing to go to her, but his disciplined brain wouldn't allow it. Finally she reached him and they joined hands. Charles exhaled feeling much better now that she was standing their with him. Elsie laughed inwardly. The poor man... and he was worried about _her _nerves. It was all rather endearing. She squeezed his hand, steadying him, as the service began.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It is lovely", Richard said, as he sipped his sherry and admired the sketch now framed and hanging in Isobel's sitting room.

"I thought I'd hang it here in pride of place so that Becky may notice it tomorrow before she leaves"

"She's off tomorrow then?", Dr. Clarkson asked. He found he would miss the woman.

"Yes. Spending tonight with Edith and Marigold. Kind of a... Oh, slumber party of sorts I suppose you could say. She was a bit sad to say goodbye to her sister this evening"

"I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Carson will visit her often"

"Oh I have no doubt", Isobel replied, "But it was still sad for her to see them off for their honeymoon knowing it'd be a bit of time before another visit and so Edith orchestrated tonight. To cheer her a bit"

"That was good of her"

"It was. Yes", Isobel replied.

They were quiet for a moment, admiring the sketch.

"Funny. Isn't it? Saying Mr. and Mrs. Carson?", Richard said offhandedly.

"It'll take a bit of getting used to I gather", Isobel replied, still looking at the sketch, "I am happy for them"

"As am I", Richard replied, downing the rest of his drink, "Should I be going? It's rather late"

"I'd enjoy your company if you'd like to stay a while", she replied honestly.

He nodded, smiling in reply. They sat back on the sofa as she refilled their sherry glasses.

"I heard what the senior Lady Grantham said to you today. About the sketch. I hope this sketch hasn't caused you any embarrassment"

"Oh tosh", Isobel replied with a wave of the hand, "That was just Violet being Violet"

Richard nodded, took a sip of his drink, opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"What?", Isobel asked.

"May I speak freely?", he asked.

"We've been close friends for years. I certainly hope you feel you can speak freely with me"

"Alright then", he said, exhaling, looking back at the sketch of them sitting close together on this very sofa, "If people see that they will assume we are together... In a romantic sense"

Isobel's eyes opened wider, "They will not!"

"They _will_!", he insisted.

"They will _not _!_", _she countered.

He leaned in a bit, before saying quietly, "They will"

Isobel felt her heart flutter when he leaned in. She stood and made her way over to the sketch, looking it over and then looking back at him, "You may be right"

"I am", he assured her.

"What should we do about it then? It's so lovely. She worked so hard on it. I refuse to put it in the bottom of a drawer!"

"Well...", he said as he got up and joined her back at the sketch, "We could hang it in the store room in my office, but then if anyone saw it they would really talk! It would seem as if were trying to hide it and that would be even worse then putting it openly on display"

"Right. Well we could hang it at your house. You don't entertain much", Isobel suggested.

"I have too many people dropping by when they feel ill. More people would see it then if we hung it here"

"Then where?"

"Nowhere"

"I _told _you. We cannot just put it in a drawer"

"Well, there is only one other option", he replied, quiet a long moment afterwards.

"Well?", she asked impatiently.

"We get married", he said, looking at the sketch, not daring to look at her.

"Pardon?", she replied, looking to him.

He faced her then. Taking a breath before gesturing to the sketch, "No one would mind this hanging in our home if we were married would they? No one would talk. And it would make Becky smile to think she had helped get us... together"

Isobel laughed in reply, "So you want to marry me so that no one will talk about a sketch and to make Becky smile?"

"No", he said, "Taking her shoulders lightly in his hands, causing her to look him in the eye, "I want to marry you because I've loved you for years"

Isobel's eyes grew big, "You shouldn't say things like that. Teasing or not!"

"I'm not teasing and I believe you know that", Richard replied, his face then forming into a pleading look that she wasn't quite sure she'd ever seen before, "What I need to know is how _you _feel about _me_?"

Isobel felt her heart racing, she shook her head, backing out of his light embrace, "I'm very fond of you. You know that"

"Fondness", he said with a nod, "Is that all?"

"Well, I... I... I'm _very _fond..."

"I see", Richard replied, sighing and running a hand through his hair, "I apologize"

"What for?", she asked dazed, "_Were _you just teasing me?"

He gave her a weak smile, shaking his head, "What I said was sincere. I love you. I have for years. I long to marry you, but only if you felt the same. I knew years ago that my feelings were a one way street, but since then I've felt things change. I know what loosing Matthew did to you. I know how it killed something inside you, but it also opened something up. I felt that maybe you were ready to love, in a romantic sense, again"

"You... never said", was all she could say.

"How could I?! Lord Merton fell in love with you and you agreed to marry him. What was I to do?! Have a fit? Jump up and down and say It's not fair. I loved her first?"

"You never told me you loved me", she said quietly, looking away.

"I never thought I had to", he said as he exhaled.

She looked back to him, "I knew years ago before Matthew... before he died. I knew you were going to ask me to marry you, but I had assumed it was only for companionship. I never dreamed it was for love"

"If I was going to marry simply for companionship there are several lovely widows in the village I could have had my pick from. Please don't think me vain, but that is the truth"

"I am aware you are a desirable bachelor"

"And you never wondered why I never accepted the invitations of these other women?"

"What invitations?!", Isobel asked, feeling strangely jealous.

"You name it! Picnics, tea, dinners..."

"You're a very busy man. You don't have time for... for picnics!"

"Yet I found time to visit with you several times a week"

"I thought that was because we are such good friends! I thought you enjoyed my company, that you thought I understood you in ways others did not"

"All of that is true. I do enjoy your company. You do understand me like no other...and in addition to that..."

"Yes. You've said!", Isobel replied, more angry then she intended, "I wish you had told me this long ago!"

"I wish I had too!", he countered.

They looked back at each other for a long moment, a combination of feelings coursing through them both.

He softened his tone then, "Would it have changed anything?"

Isobel found she couldn't think, "It may have", she managed, then walking to the other side of the room.

Richard exhaled, "Perhaps I should go"

Her eyes darted back to him, "You can not drop a bomb like this and then run away Richard!"

"I wasn't attempting to run away"

"No?"

"No. I thought you may want me to go"

"I don't", she replied turning away again. What on earth was going on inside her. She felt so strange!

"These village widows... did I mention how very uncomplex most of them are?", he teased. Hoping to dissolve some of the tension in the air.

She turned back to face him and couldn't help but smile, "And many of them younger, thinner, and much less argumentative"

"Don't forget less stubborn", he said with a smile.

"_Much _less stubborn!", she admitted, "And yet you... chose to love me"

"It's not a choice", he replied quietly.

"You make me sound like a disease", she replied with a little laugh.

"It feels that way some times", he replied, shaking his head, "No cure"

A wave of clarity took over Isobel then. This man. This handsome noble man. He loved her. She was very found of him of course, but could it be she felt more? She'd be lying if she said she hadn't wondering lately about her feelings for him. The way her pulse quickened when he sat next to her, the way something tingled inside her when she caught him looking at her. The way, just moments before, she felt such fury when she pictured him courting another woman. The way he always seemed to pop into her mind while she was engaged to Dickie Merton. He was the reason that had all felt so wrong. She had given her heart away and not even known it until now.

"Yes", she heard herself say, "No cure"

He nodded, somewhat sadly.

"So...", she said stepping towards the sketch, "We either marry or stick it in a drawer. As I said I will not do the later, so we will have to go with the former"

He looked back at her in shock, "What?"

"I will marry you", she clarified.

He shook his head, "As happy as it would make me. I couldn't do that to you"

"But you just asked me!", she replied, her annoyance surfacing.

"With the hope that you loved me too. Now that I know you don't..."

"When did I say that?", Isobel asked, stepping right in front of him, "Perhaps I just needed... a moment to ponder my feelings!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, as he had before, and softly asked, "And what feelings are those?"

"How did I not _realize_?", she asked, more to herself then him.

A smile began to form under the white of his mustache, "Are saying what I think you're saying?"

She let her eyes meet his. Leaving her deep thoughts behind, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've denied my feelings for so long. I assure I wasn't aware of them myself. I did not intend to play games with you"

"I know that", he assured her.

She smiled at him, "I'm going to drive you crazy if we live together!"

"I'm sure you will", he nodded, "You'll want to manage everything. Both in the office and at home. You'll have an opinion on everything!"

"That's probably true", she admitted, "And you're still willing?"

"More then willing", he replied with a grin, "Isobel Crawley, will you marry me?"

She beamed in reply, "Yes... I believe I will!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We're married", was the first thing Charles said to her when she woke.

She laughed in reply, blinking her eyes open and raising herself up on her elbows, "Well I should hope so. We were when we went to sleep last night!"

He laughed a bit in reply, "Good morning", he said, leaning in to give her a little kiss.

She kissed him back, before falling back onto the pillows, "I have never slept so late in all my life! This is wonderful"

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled, sliding down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, "It's all been wonderful"

She looked into his eyes and nodded, a blush darting onto her cheeks before she daringly added, "last night was wonderful!"

His eyes couldn't meet hers, but he did smile broadly and agree, "Yes. It _was_"

They both laughed, a bit embarrassed, but not too much so. They had returned to their cottage after the wedding reception and spent plenty of time relaxing in front of the fire. They were nervous and knew the other was as well. Finally Elsie stood and took his hand, suggesting they go to bed and they had. They kissed and fumbled in the dark for a while before Charles ultimately sat up and put on the light declaring that he was enough of an amateur at this without having to contend with carrying out the act without any light. She beamed happily at him, happy to be able to see seem, and strangely happy that he could finally see all of her. No she was not a young woman, but she feared no judgment from him and the evening had indeed been a wonderful one.

"I do hope Becky gets home alright today", Elsie said, happily enveloped in her husband's arms.

"I'm sure she will. Mrs. Crawley said Edith will call us as soon as she arrives back"

Elsie nodded. Knowing she had nothing to worry about, "Becky finally took a fancy to you. I practically had to pry her out of your arms on the dance floor last night"

Charles chuckled in reply, " I wouldn't go _that _far, but we did enjoy a few dances. Of course dancing with my wife was the highlight of the evening. If you knew how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms and twirl you around a dance floor..."

"I am well aware of how long! I've wanted it just as long thank you"

"Fair enough", he replied, kissing her forehead, "Did you like the bagpipes? You never said"

"Didn't I? Yes, I adored them and I thank you for thinking of it. A very sweet gesture indeed"

He smiled, happy with himself and kissed her forehead once more, "What shall we do today?"

"Well, Mr. Carson. I think for once in our lives we should do absolutely nothing!"

"All day?!", Charles asked in shock.

"All day!", she replied, "Well, we can eat. And do... other things here in bed, but I suggest we not leave this bedroom"

Charles raised his eyebrows high as he looked back at her.

"What? It's our honeymoon! We've only got two days. We may as well enjoy them"

"I'm not arguing", he replied, "Sounds like a fine plan to me"

"Really?", she asked in surprise, "I thought you would insist we go for a walk or get dressed and have tea in the village"

"We can take a walk tomorrow", he said with a wave of the hand.

"Are you quite well?"

"Oh stop! I can relax once in a while"

"I mean it. Where is my husband?"

"I love it when you say that"

"What?"

"Husband", he replied, feeling emotional and clearing his throat, "Are you done teasing me Mrs. Carson?"

"I may have one more in me, but I'll cease for now if you'd like"

He chuckled in reply, pulling her closer, "I'm very happy", he whispered in her ear.

"We both are", she replied, before leaning in to kiss him.

Soon they were lost in one another. Her nightgown was lifted from her head, his pajamas discarded and breakfast forgotten. An entire day to just be together.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This one will be the last chapter ( I'm going back to one shots. As you can see I stink at updating in a timely manner). It's on the shorter side, but I think it pretty much sums up what I wanted to conclude with. Putting the focus back on Chelsie here. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you can. Thanks! **

**The Engagement **

**Chapter X**

"Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawly?!", Charles asked, a bit taken off guard.

"Yes, and Becky is VERY excited about it", Elsie replied with a laugh as she set her sherry glass down.

"I'm surprised they told Becky before the family", Charles said as he sipped his own sherry, sitting across from her in her sitting room.

"Well, it appears our Becky was quite the little match maker with those two. They felt they should tell her first. I do hope the family wishes them well. They've both waited long enough for happiness"

"Oh, I'm sure they will. The Crawley family is always more then fair"

She gave him a look, but refrained from commenting.

"We had waited long enough too. Wouldn't you say?", he asked with a smile.

"Yes", She replied with a grin, "We certainly did Mr. Carson"

They had returned from their honeymoon weekend in their cottage a few days before. Now work must start on the Bed &amp; Breakfast and planning for their retirement. All in good time. They would work together and see to everything.

Elsie had noticed the staff acting differently towards her in the last few days. Apparently having a MRS. Carson was quite terrifying to the hall boys, who thought one Carson was plenty enough. Other staff members seemed to find their marriage amusing, particularly Mr. Barrow, who had been cracking jokes quietly all week. Others, like Daisy, just smiled at her constantly, which she knew was because the girl was happy for her, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't make her uncomfortable.

"I've been thinking...", Charles went on, "Perhaps we could do something romantic this weekend"

Elsie took a sip of her sherry before replying, "And here I thought we had had a romantic weekend last weekend!"

"Well, yes. Of course! I wasn't implying that I didn't enjoy this past weekend. Quite the contrary. Quite!"

"Oh, Mr. Carson! I'm only teasing you", she said a smile.

"Yes. Of course", he replied, trying to relax.

"Please. Tell me what you have planned for this weekend"

"Ah, but then it wouldn't be a surprise", he replied, and it was his turn to smile.

"My my. A man of mystery!"

Charles laughed in reply, before turning serious and reaching over the table to take her hand, "I want to sweep you off your feet... Is that a ridiculous thing to say?"

Elsie's eye's prickled with the prospect of tears, "Mr. Carson, not at all"

He patted her hand and returned to his sherry, "A surprise it is then"

"Indeed", Elsie replied before they fell into companionable silence. Charles thinking about what he had planned for his wife. Elsie thinking she hoped they walked back to the cottage quickly enough that they had time to cuddle before bed. Cuddle and... who knows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That Friday evening Elsie felt the excitement creep over her as they sat down to servants dinner. The Crawley's were dining out tonight and so they would have an early night, followed by tomorrow, both her and Charles' day off and the day of her surprise. She normally wasn't particularly fond of surprises. She preferred to know what was coming. And Charles, bless him, wasn't particularly talented at planning them. She remembered with a smile the staff trip to the beach a couple years back, and how long it took him to figure out that the staff would prefer that to a museum. Still, she had hope and excitement that this surprise of his would fare better.

"Mrs. Hughes, is something amusing?", Mr. Barrow asked, seeing the grin on her face.

"Not a bit", Elsie replied, her face becoming serious, "Just remembering a fond memory"

"Ah, yes", Mr. Barrow replied with a grin, "A bet you and Mr. Carson are making quite a few MEMORIES, as you put it, this week, being newlyweds and all"

A maid and hall boy snickered beside Thomas, before Anna shushed them.

"I BEG your pardon?", Charles replied in outrage.

And here it was. Elsie had been dealing with this all week. Charles really should realize that Thomas was just trying to get a rise out of them, and not give him the satisfaction.

"Mr. Carson", she said, touching his arm as his face turned red. She smiled from Charles to Thomas, "I'm sure Mr. Barrow didn't intend for that to come out in the vulgar manner it did"

"Oh, of course not!", Thomas said with a smile, before taking a bite of potatoes.

Charles opened his mouth to reply to Thomas, but catching site of Elsie, who was giving him a look that said 'leave it' he decided to change the subject.

"Tell me Mr. Barrow, are you set for the watch of the house tomorrow?"

"Of course Mr. Carson. I did handle last weekend just fine. While you were... busy providing your new bride with the attention she deserved"

Anna covered her face in annoyance at this last statement.

"Yes. Lord Grantham did say you did fine", Charles replied calmly.

Thomas smiled in smugly in reply, happy with himself, and went in for another bite of his food.

"Of course the final say on you taking the position for good after I retire will be up to me", Charles said, as he took a sip of his wine.

Elsie made eye contact with him and gave him a slight playful look which said 'you're a naughty boy'

"Is that true?", Thomas asked seriously, his joshing forgotten.

"Oh yes. The decision will be mine", Charles replied casually, "Of course it was always assumed that you would take over, but if I felt there was a more qualified candidate..."

"Better watch your back there Mr. Barrow", Mr. Molesley said with a laugh, "I may fancy being butler"

"Like that would happen", Mr. Barrow replied, before returning his attention to Charles, "I'm sure I'd be happy to put in the extra effort to prove my worth Mr. Carson"

"I'm sure you will", Charles replied, victorious.

And that was the last time Mr. Barrow made a smug remark about the Carson's relationship... to their faces anyhow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh! Mr. Carson!", Elsie said as her hand flew to her chest and she took in the room around her.

"I did well then?", Charles asked, coming up behind her and slowly sliding his hands around her waist. It was a custom he was slowly getting used to, but he still felt relief wash over him as she leaned her weight back into him, confirming that she was comfortable with his closeness and familiarity.

"You did VERY well, but however did you manage it all?"

They looked around the sitting room, filled with lit candles, a roaring fire, the small sideboard loaded with Elsie's favorite sweets, two cantors of wine, chocolates. On the sofa was a plush bear skin throw that Elsie had never seen before, and that people as modest as them would never own. Wherever did he find it? The hooks on the wall, which normally held their coats, held two robes, his and a new silk robe that was presumably for her. It was cold outside, but Elsie felt quite warm, in the most wonderful way as she took in her surroundings.

"I may have had a helper", Charles admitted.

Elsie spun around and looked at him in surprise, "Someone else saw this?"

"Well, some of it...", He admitted, "I arranged most of it, but I needed someone to light the candles before we arrived"

"Well, it's VERY lovely!", she replied, smoothing her hand down his chest, "But you do know that if anyone from the house saw this... this..."

"This nonsense", he quietly replied, feeling rejected and dropping his hands from her waist.

"This BEAUTIFUL and ROMANTIC gesture for your wife", she clarified, as she took a strong hold of his hands and placed them back on her waist, "Well, it would just be rather obvious that our marriage is not one purely of convenience"

"And do you care what people think?", he asked.

"I don't actually. Not a bit", she replied honestly, "And in fact if I was given the choice I think I'd like people to know that we have a real marriage and that my husband is a very romantic man"

Charles raised his eyebrows in reply, before letting a slow smile creep onto his face, "Good", he said as he undid first his own coat and then hers, "then we are in agreement"

Elsie stood still as he worked at the buttons of her coat and tossed them both on the floor.

"You're a changed man", Elsie replied with a grin, gesturing to the coats on the floor.

Charles took a step forward and returned his hands to her waist, pressing more firmly this time, "Perhaps I am", he admitted, "Perhaps married life suits me"

"I would have to agree", she said, placing her hands on his chest.

"For the record. I doubt very much the staff suspect we have anything but a real marriage. Mrs. Patmore told me today that it was a good thing you weren't a stick a butter or you would melt under the gazes I have been giving you all week"

"She never did!", Elsie replied with a shocked laugh, "I must scold her when I see her next"

"No, you shouldn't do that"

"And why not?"

"Well, she was my elf..."

Elsie laughed in reply, "Oh, I see. Well, we shall let her have that one then shall we?"

Charles nodded in reply, grinning at her.

"Thank you for everything", she said softly.

"You DO like it then?"

"I adore it!", she said, turning in his arms, "It's wonderful"

"Did you see your favorite biscuits?", he asked excited, "Those weren't easy to find"

Elsie smiled in reply, "Your wife will enjoy those very much Mr. Carson! And look at all these other treats! And wine... quite a lot of wine! And where on earth did you get that from?", she asked, gesturing to the sofa.

"Hmmm, I wasn't sure on that, but it's been so cold and it's so soft. It's borrowed. There is a chap who makes them in the village. It's bearskin. I told him I would put it out at the estate and see if anyone made inquiries"

Elsie gave him a look.

"This is still part of the estate!", he said in his defense, "I'll tip the lad nicely when I return it"

Elsie nodded, "It does look very cozy! Perfect for... cuddling"

Charles felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins, "Yes", he replied in a husky voice.

"Is there more surprises up in the bedroom?", she asked innocently, but the way the word bedroom rolled off her tongue made him want to drop to his knees.

"No", he replied quietly, "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for just me once we're up there"

She ran her hands up to rest behind his neck, "I have never settled. Not when it came to you Mr. Carson"

He inhaled sharply, before exhaling the words slowly, "I love you Elsie"

She beamed back at him in reply, it was still such a new thing to hear him use her Christian name, "And I you"

Charles took her hand then and led her over to the sofa. He poured her wine and filled a plate with her favorite treats, before returning to her and cozying up on the sofa.

"Oh! I almost forgot!", he said, standing back up and making his way over to the phonograph player that was hidden in the corner and starting a slow tune.

"My my! You HAVE thought of everything!", she said in reply.

"I did try", he admitted, as he joined her once more, his own wine and plate deposited at his feet for the time being.

"Do you have everything you'd fancy then? Is there anything I can get you?", he asked.

Elsie thought for a moment, "Well, there is one thing"

Charles stood, ready to fetch what she requested.

She shook her head, and reached out a hand for him. He sat back beside her. She then pointed to her lips with a small shy smile. Charles was momentarily confused, but soon understood and broke out in a small shy smile of his own.

"My husband hasn't kissed me in hours", Elsie said with a mock pout, the wine already going a bit, deliciously, to her head.

Charles fought the urge to ravage her right there. He was quite sure she was sexier then she could ever possibly realize. Especially when she chewed on her lip as she was doing now and peered up at him with her beautiful blue eyes in the shy way she did when they were intimate. Intimacy of this kind being a very new thing for him, it took him a moment to figure out his next move.

"Oh I see", he finally said, a mock serious expression gracing his face, "That IS very sad"

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Perhaps I can rectify the situation", he went on.

"If you wouldn't mind...", she replied, chewing a bit more on her lip.

"Why Mrs. Carson, there is nothing else I'd rather do", he replied sincerely.

Elsie smiled, wondering how she had been so lucky as to find this kind of love at this stage in her life. She leaned back, letting Charles lean in and rest comfortably against her as their mouths met in a soft kiss. Soon the kiss was deepened, their tongues dancing, their hands roamed delicately, their breathing altered as they whispered I love you's again each others lips.

This was a special night, but just one of many romantic evenings the Carson's would share in their long and happy marriage. Oh, it wouldn't always be roses and champagne. They would have their share of spats and misunderstandings, but they would always find their way back to one another and they would never take this gift of theirs for granted. After all, there was only one person in the world who could steady each of them, even before they knew it. It had been each other all along.

THE END


End file.
